


The Marvel Academy for gifted students

by AriaGS



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGS/pseuds/AriaGS
Summary: The Marvel Academy is a school with 2 programs, normal classes for their students and abilities development, the courses adjust to the student.The director of the school in Nicholas Fury and the Academic Director (also owner of the place) is Charles XavierThe Academy accepts Mutants and No Mutants students.Better summary inside!





	1. Wanda and Pietro

**Author's Note:**

> Just for context I will explain some things!!!
> 
> IN GENERAL  
> •It's based on the characters of Marvel, which I do NOT own  
> •I'm using the characters as I think it's best... so please don't be offended if I some times change the personalities or if I'm saying inaccurate information about them
> 
> •Yes, I know the age of the characters will be inaccurate
> 
> •F/M
> 
> •It will be clean
> 
> •I guess it will include swearing
> 
> •My notes will be written in bold and the telepathic conversations will be in italic
> 
> STORY:  
> •Wanda and Pietro are mutants, yes I am using the word. MUTANT AND PROUD
> 
> •Erik Lensherr is the twins father, but he hasn't told them
> 
> •Not everyone in Marvel will appear because I honestly don't know everyone
> 
> •Things will be explained inside the story

Wanda and her brother Pietro walked to the head master's office, being on the famous Marvel Academy had them excited and a bit scared, to be honest they had never even dreamed of studying in this place, and they most likely wouldn't have if it hadn't been for Erik Lensherr, a nice man who somehow knew of their mutation and helped them get in touch with Professor Charles Xavier, who gladly accepted them, now the only thing left to do was meet Director Nicholas Fury (see what I did there :p), from what Erik and Charles had told them it was a sure thing they would be accepted but Fury would have the last word.

Pietro flinched when they entered his office and saw a tough looking guy with an eye patch

Fury hardly looked at them, he was too busy reading some files, Wanda gulped and sent her brother a telepathic message

_"Are we supposed to say something?"_

Before she could read Pietro's answer in his mind Fury began to talk

"The Maximoff twins, speed mutation alongside a weird hair style for Pietro Maximoff, and...telepathic/telekinesis/ energy manipulation..? For Wanda Maximoff"

"Yes" Pietro dared to answer

The Director gave him a glance "It wasn't a question"

"I'm sorry" he apologized

Nick scratched his beard and relaxed his gaze "You are sokovians" he added and finally asked "What's your story?"

They looked at each other briefly, finally Pietro answered "We were adopted by the Maximoff's, they were killed by an American bomb in our own house, we had to live on the streets until we were old enough to get jobs and be accepted... we hid our abilities until Mr. Lensherr found us"

Fury nodded "I was told you two have gotten in a lot of trouble"

"We promise to stay out of it" Wanda finally spoke

The director looked right into her eyes making her hold his strong gaze  
"Very well then" he finally said "since it is the first day you won't be the only new students, go to the cafeteria and wait for Professor Charles Xavier, he will give the usual speech.. oh and please do stay out of trouble, you wouldn't want to deal with me"

"Yes Sir" the twins answered in unison

_________

The twins almost had almost run out of the office

"I don't want to ever return" Pietro said

She laughed "You were pale"

"Oh please! Since when do you stay silent?" He said back

"Shut up"

"Did you read his mind?"

"I am not allowed to do that Pietro, remember what Erik said"

"About getting expelled? It was only to scare us"

"I'm not taking a risk"

"Buzz killer"

The two were stopped by a two blond guys.  
"You must be the Maximoff twins" one said and they nodded

He shook their hands "I'm Steve Rogers and this is Thor Odinson, Director Fury told us to show you the way to the cafeteria"

"Hello" Pietro greeted while Wanda smiled

Thor smiled "I must find my brother but you go, I'll catch up"

Steve nodded "Shall we go now?"

"Sure" Wanda said

As they walked Steve started to talk "So where are you from?"

"Sokovia, what about you?" Pietro answered

"Brooklyn, that's in New York, so how did you guys hear about the school?"

"Erik Lensherr" Wanda said

Steve suddenly stopped "You mean Magneto?"

"Yes" Pietro replied "do you know him?"

Steve began walking again with the twins on each side of him "Something like that"

"Like what?"

"There are rumors about him"

"What rumors?" Asked Wanda

"Just rumors... oh we're here!"

They had entered a big room with a fire place in each end, fancy carpets and drapes, tables with games, laptops and books, expensive paintings hanging on the walls and sofas with cushions that look so comfortable Wanda wanted to jump on them and cry of happiness.  
On the other end of the room Professor Charles Xavier began to ask for silence, she was impressed of how quickly the noisy room had gotten quiet.

"Thank you" Charles started "Another year begins in Marvel's Academy and once more I am truly thrilled to welcome you all. This house, this institution, is the representation that mutants and no mutants can live in peace, and work with each other. Director Fury and I welcome those who entered the ability or the high efficiency program for no mutants"

"What are the programs about?" Wanda asked Steve

"It's for people who stand out in academic development or high skills"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Fighting machines" another voice answered

The three turned around to see Thor and a long black haired guy with a smirk

Steve sighed "Loki is only trying to scare you"

"I am not" he promised

Thor coughed "We must not be late for classes"

"Yes" Steve agreed and then smiled once more at the twins "If you ever need something come find me or my friends, actually I'm going over to class with Hank Pym, I can show you around"

Pietro nodded "Sure"

Wanda cleared her throat "My class is with Hank McCoy, could you tell me where is it?"

"I'm on my way there" Loki said "you can follow me"

"Thanks"

Steve looked down uncomfortably and Pietro smiled "See you later"

With that the twins went each on different ways.  
____________

**Pietro**

As soon as they entered the classroom Steve was surrounded by his group of friends

A stunning red hair girl gave Steve an inquisitive glare "Who is your new friend?"

"This is Pietro Maximoff, Pietro, this is Natasha Romanoff" he introduced the two

"Hi" the sokovian muttered, trying to look as cool as possible

She laughed but returned the flirting smile "Hello there, why don't you sit with us?"

"Yeah"

Steve laughed and another guy interrupted

"Who's Romanoff's new victim? Be careful kid, she bites" he wore sunglasses and expensive clothes

Natasha rolled her eyes "Don't worry Pietro, he's only trying to scare you"

"It's a warning" he added before taking a step forward "I'm Tony Stark, and I'm being serious about her biting"

Hank Pym entered the classroom and immediately everyone took a sit, after a few minutes Pietro poke Steve,   
"Hey" he whispered making sure Hank Pym didn't see him "Tony Stark was just joking about Natasha, right?"

Steve smiled "I'm afraid he's not lying, they don't call her Black Widow for nothing"

_________

**Wanda**

When she entered the classroom the teacher was still missing, seeing everyone else chat happily with their friends made her stay close to her new acquaintance

"What's your name?" He asked

"Wanda Maximoff"

He nodded "I am Loki of Asgard"

She took a seat next to him "You mean the planet?"

"Naturally"

"You are Thor's brother?"

He grit his teeth "Half brother"

"Oh"

He finally relaxed "You are a mutant"

Wanda wasn't sure if he had meant it as a question but she still nodded "how did you know?"

"I am able to sense it" he moved closer and looked directly into her eyes, she could feel him scanning her "Telekinesis, mind control, telepathy, energy and reality manipulation.... very impressive"

"Thanks" she muttered and blushed slightly, she had never had her mind so exposed

A loud noise made her look away, a girl smiled kindly and shook her hand  
"Hello! I'm Pepper Potts, nice to meet you"

Wanda muttered her name in response, she could almost hear Pietro telling her to be nice, after all he was the most sociable of the two.

"If you ever need anything you can come to me" Pepper finally said

"Thanks"

Loki had stayed silent so far  
"That's Tony Stark's secretary"

She frowned "Who?"

He ignored her question "Have you met Hank McCoy?"

"I don't think so"

"Well you might want to prepare"

"What?"

With a smirk he almost whispered "They call him 'Beast'"

As in queue the teacher entered the classroom, and thanks to Loki's warning she could hold her gasp, he was blue! and kind of looked like a combination between a lion and a bear.

" _Something tells me you'll fit in just_ _fine_ " he whispered in her mind


	2. Loki

He wasn't used to being with someone else, but this new girl kept following him, yes he knew she was probably just nervous and that as soon as she made friends she would leave him alone but this was getting on his nerves

When they reached the resting area he took a sit on bench in the garden away from the rest of the other people and she sat right in front of him

"Where's your brother?" He asked

The girl frowned "Where's yours?"

He sighed "Listen... Wanda, I am not a people person, I do not enjoy chatting or making friends okay? You should go and find your brother and follow him around or something"

In difference of what he had thought her reaction would be she simply shrugged and stood up "Fine"

He arched his eyebrows, that had been easier to what he had expected "Do you have a map of the Academy?"

"No"

Loki sighed  "I'll show you around but just for today, okay? I am not in the welcome committee"

"Fine" she agreed before sitting down again

"So" he started "who helped you got in?"

Wanda rested her head on her arm "Erik Lensherr"

He almost coughed "Why would he do that?"

"He found me and my brother, why is everyone so surprised about him helping us?"

"Well he and Charles Xavier are nemesis, from what I heard they used to be really close but now they barely see each other"

Wanda sat straight "He personally brought us here so we could talk to the Professor"

"Wow, well you and your twin must have caused him a great impression, he has never done that"

She was more curious than ever and would have kept asking questions if a girl with long black hair hadn't interrupted them by sitting on Loki's lap

"Hey there Loks" she said with a wink

Loki rolled his eyes "Elektra, what do you want?"

She pouted and stood up "My information, grumpy"

He sighed and pulled out of his pocket a folded sheet   
"There you go, now disappear"

The girl grinned and kissed his cheek "Check under your bed, and please don't tell Matt"

Loki ignored the comment and she left not before smiling at Wanda

"What was that?" The sokovian asked

"Nothing you need to know" then he stood up "c'mon I'll take you to your next class"

Loki was the kind of guy you would go to for information, in exchange he asked for favors or even secrets, he had eyes and ears everywhere, but he was very discrete, well at least he tried to be, some of his "costumers" ended up talking too much and telling Thor's group of friends "the Avengers", who would usually _give him a lesson_ or simply telling Director Fury, he hated them so much. 


	3. Peter Parker

He was starting his first year! A guy like him would have never expected to enter this school, his acceptance was due to Tony Stark finding him one night in New York city when he had stopped two smugglers

"You have potential kid" he had told him

And after an interview with Nick Fury he was accepted!  
As Peter walked around he could notice that he was probably one of the youngest students, well if he didn't count the mutant children that lived there

"Hey Parker!" Tony Stark called him

He waved

"Come sit with us" the billionaire invited, and he didn't need to ask twice because Peter almost ran to him

"Thank you so much Tony, really" he started

Stark raised his palm "One thank you is enough, let me introduce you to my friends"

Peter nodded awkwardly

Tony cleared his throat "Well this is Natasha Romanoff, or as we call her 'Black Widow '"

"Hi" he muttered "why do they call you Back Widow?"

She smiled kindly "That's a question for another time, what's your thing?"

"Oh, I'm Peter Parker, I'm good at technology and...well I have arachnid senses and some abilities"

"Sounds pretty cool, my name's Sam Wilson" another one introduced himself

And then it all began, there was Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, he was all intimidating but seemed like a good guy, he and Natasha were experts in all martial arts! and also best friends. Then there was Steve Rogers aka Captain America, who had been a former soldier in the second world war, surprisingly his other friend Bucky Barnes had the same past...Peter couldn't get a lot of details, only the main idea that they had been frozen this whole time. Sam Wilson aka Falcon and Bucky Barnes were also very close friends to Steve, technically the three were inseparable. Bruce Banner was not the type of guy you think would hang out with the group because he was kind of a nerd but they were all really close, Tony had mentioned something about Bruce turning into a green monster but Peter didn't think he was serious about it. Finally there was Thor who was from another planet, "Asgard", Vision a friendly humanoid sort of guy with red skin (he wasn't going to ask) and of course Tony's best friends: Rhodey and Pepper.

"It's nice to meet you all" Peter managed to say after all the introductions

Tony pat his back "it's always nice to see a new face, please take a seat, kid"

And with that the whole group began to have lunch

"Hey, where's the other new guy?" Clint suddenly asked as he stole Natasha's sandwich

"He went to look for his sister" Steve answered

Thor nodded "She's with Loki"

Tony and Clint stopped eating

"Why?" Stark asked

Thor pretended he didn't notice their reaction "They had class together"

Peter cleared his throat "Who's Loki?"

Sam answered "Thor's brother, he's okay now but we have gotten into trouble with him before"

Pepper smiled "I'm sure everything is alright, I actually saw Elektra earlier, she mentioned she was going to see him"

"I hate her" Natasha muttered

Bucky laughed "The whole Academy knows that Nat, we all wonder when you two are going to fight"

The red head answered by throwing him one of Bruce's cookies "Very funny, Barnes"

Bucky only continued to laugh and ate the cookie

Peter had no idea of what was going on, but he understood one thing, they were going to be good friends.


	4. Pietro

He didn't like being away from his sister too long but he appreciated being alone from time to time. Steve's friends had been nice to him but if he had to choose between being with friends or with his sister, he would always choose Wanda.

Pietro finally found her in the library... with the same guy, he involuntary clenched his fists

"Hello" he interrupted the two

Wanda smiled to him "Hey, how was class?"

He sat right next to her "Same as usual, fine. Yours?"

"Fine, but the teacher was..." she began

"what?" He inquired

"Blue"

Pietro frowned "What do you mean by blue"?

Loki cleared his throat "His mutation changed his physical appearance"

Pietro stared at him trying to find something wrong "What is your thing?"

Loki only smirked and in queue he appeared right beside him... but he hadn't moved... there were two of them...

"Nice" he muttered still shocked

Loki's duplicate disappeared "That's one of the _things_ I am able to do"  
He then stood up and left a without another word

Pietro frowned, his sister always managed to find weird people   
"He seems okay"

Wanda hit him with a book on his left arm

"What did I do now?!?" He exclaimed making everyone look at them

She frowned and whispered "You don't have to be jealous of every guy I talk to!"

"What are you talking about?"

She stood up "Remember I can read your mind"

Pietro snorted "What about all that crap saying you wouldn't read anyone's mind anymore?"

Wanda gave him a death stare "I have to find my dormitory" an with that she left


	5. Tony Stark

It was hard being Tony Stark, in one hand he had to be the responsible genius son of Howard Stark and on the other one... it wasn't him. He was pretty sure his dad didn't like him so to be honest he didn't care about letting him down, not anymore.  
His mother was the one who tried to keep the family functioning but Tony could sense even her had given up.

He was simply a time bomb, anyone would agree with this...well everyone but his two best friends: Rhodey and Pepper. Even Tony didn't believe anyone would actually put up with him but they were always there.

Rhodey was in charge of keeping him out of trouble and Pepper well, without her he wouldn't have lasted a month in the Academy.

Between the dangerous experiments, the crazy forbidden parties and his secret mini bar he could bearly believe he hadn't been expelled, it might have been because he's literally a genius. If it weren't for his friends and team, he'd actually be a mess.

"Tony" Rhodey whispered his name

He had been sketching on his notebook a new prototype for a suit instead of answering Hank Pym's exercises, which he could do in less than five minutes (if he would have wanted to). It wasn't that he didn't like the classes, just that the teacher already hated him, so why should he actually try to work in class?   
Tony's first year with Pym had been acceptable... until one day he had argued with him which had ended up with Stark being expelled from his class so he had to present a final exam at the end of the year, and to be honest he liked it better that way  
"Yes?"

His friend rolled his eyes "You can't throw a party tonight"

That made Tony look up, it was supposed to be a secret "Why not?"

"Because you can't possibly get in trouble the first day"

He snorted and ripped the page off "Fine"   
He decided since it was the first day he'd actually make an effort to keep it calm... at least a week.

"Thank you"

The two looked at Hank Pym, he sat calmly in his desk reading what it seemed to be a notebook with notes in it

"Are you finished?" Stark asked Rhodey

He sighed "Can't get through the first, math is not my strong. What about you? How long are you staying in his class?"

Tony pretended to actually think about it "Well... it's been 20 minutes already so I broke my record. Want help?"

"Nah, I'm okay"

The billionaire smirked devilishly "I bet you 20 that I can get expelled in less than 10 minutes"

His friend laughed "Make it 5 minutes and I'm in"

The two shook hands and Tony proceeded to fold the sheet of paper to create an almost perfect paper plane, he finally winked at his friend and threw it directly into Hank Pym's forehead.

The man let go of his notebook and looked up to find the guilty... Tony Stark smiled cockily at him. Between gritted teeth all that he managed to say was "LEAVE"

The whole class went silent and Tony picked up his stuff before leaving the classroom triumphantly

Rhodey swore under his breath, he owed him 20.


	6. Sue and Johnny Storm

Sue couldn't believe it, she had lost sight of Johnny for less than 10 minutes and he was already surrounded by girls.  
Damn it Johnny

"Excuse me" she interrupted them with a fake sweet smile

Her brother arched his eyebrows "Yes Sue?"

The blonde lost her smile "Get.Over.Here.Now"

He laughed "I'm sorry ladies but I have to go, you know where to find me"

The girls almost sighed when he left, Sue rolled her eyes.  
When the two resumed their walk she hit him "Every damn time Johnny"

He snorted "Oh c'mon, it's not like I go around looking for girls, they come to me!"

"You still flirt with them"

"It's called being sociable"

Sue laughed "I just don't understand how can they still be drooling over you when you don't take anyone seriously"

Johnny laughed "That's your problem, you take everything too serious, maybe you should try to be more like me"

She stopped "Flirty?"

He lost his smile "No...no no no no"

Sue sighed, she had only been joking  "I get it Johnny, you want me to relax, but seriously I'm fine, I'm _cool_ "

Now it was his turn to laugh "Oh please! You are NOT cool, in fact you were freaking all summer long because of Reed"

She blushed "That's not true!"

He pretended to cry "Oh Reed, I miss you so much"

His sister hit him again "Stop it!"

"Ouch!" He laughed again "I'm not judging or anything but I don't get why you broke up with him if you are still in love with him"

Sue crossed her arms "It's not any of your business"

"I'm just saying -"

"No Johnny, you don't get to say anything"

Just then he saw how Reed began walking towards them without Sue noticing.  
Johnny liked Reed,he didn't appreciate anyone that dated his sister but Reed was fine, and this whole "break up thing" was getting on his nerves, so he was going to do something about it.

"Oh c'mon Sue, don't tell me you don't have feelings for Reed anymore!"

She made a small pause, just enough for Reed to be exactly behind her, if you ask Johnny he'd say it was meant to happen   
"Of course I still have feelings for Reed, it's just that he gets over obsessed with work and projects, he hardly ever remembers I exist, I can't date a guy like that"

 _Ouch_ maybe Johnny hadn't thought this through so much.

Of course Reed had heard everything, but being the gentleman he was he only made eye contact with Johnny for a few seconds before walking away.

"What now?" Sue asked seeing her brother's expression

"Nothing... I have to find Ben, see you later?"

"Sure"

She had no idea of what had happened, Johnny never asked anything about Reed or her love interests. She let out a long sigh and walked towards her dormitory, this was going to be a long year,  good thing she had friends.


	7. Carol Danvers

She was nervous

"You are going to be okay" Professor Xavier had assured her

She knew he was telling the truth but being the big head she was, fitting in wouldn't be so easy.  
Her roommate had just arrived. Carol, who had been laying on one of the beds, stood up almost immediately

"Hey!" She greeted the stranger

The poor girl had almost jumped with surprise "Hey" she answered

Good job Carol, you just scared your roommate, she thought to herself

"Oh it's alright, I was distracted"

The blonde frowned for a second "Did you read my mind?"

"I'm sorry" the girl blushed "I forgot I shouldn't"

"Oh, don't worry, it's just that I had never had someone reading my mind apart from Charles Xavier" she laughed "Oh sorry, silly me, I'm Carol Danvers"

She extended her hand

The girl shook it "I'm Wanda Maximoff"

"So, I guess we're roommates"

"Yes" she agreed

The two smiled at each other briefly

"Are you new too?" The brunette asked her

"Yes, I... I had some memory issues and Professor Xavier offered me his help and a place here. It's great, what about you?" She answered

Wanda put her bag on the free bed "I'm from Sokovia, but Erik Lensherr found me and my brother there, he brought us here"

Of course Carol didn't know who this Erik was so she just nodded "Nice, ehmm do you want to walk around the house?"

"Sure"

Just as the two began their small tour Carol had to blink a couple of times.  
Everything looked normal, except that none of it was! And she loved it. Since her small incident had affected her DNA she had been called a freak, even her family had shut her out, but now she realized she wasn't a weirdo, none of them were.

"So what can you do?" Wanda asked her to begin conversation

Carol stopped staring at a blue guy and turned to her new friend "Super strength, durability and flight, what about you?"

"Telekinesis, telepathy, reality, mind and energy manipulation" she answered

And Carol had thought she was a handful "What about your brother?"

"Super speed and white hair"

"Oh...why the hair?"

"No idea"


	8. Steve Rogers

It was 6 am, his alarm started ringing but Steve was already awake.  
He sat straight and began preparing for his usual run in the morning.

The cool breeze woke him up, he hadn't been able to sleep properly since... since he was back in his time.  
The second world war didn't seem to far away for him, at least not mentally yet somehow everything had changed so much, he was out of place, out of his time and probably out of his own life but...he was here. Steve had been one of the youngest men the army had recruited, he didn't like to admit it but he had technically been a kid, and somehow he was so old now.   
_Captain America_ was his title, everyone in school knew him by that name but he didn't feel like him anymore, that's probably why he always tried to help and think about other people, it was as if he could forget his own problems and it worked just well, except when he was sleeping, in his dreams he had to deal with himself.

"Hey there!" A familiar voice shouted to him

Steve stopped and turned to see his friends Sam and Natasha   
"Good morning"

Sam was starting to get out of breath "Why do we have to run so early?"

The red head rolled her eyes "Oh please don't tell me you are tired"

"No!" He answered defensively "I was just saying this would be much easier if I wasn't still sleeping"

Rogers laughed "Wanna do a race?"

Sam laughed "That's not gonna work anymore"

Natasha smiled mischievously "Let's make a bet! I'll buy the winner breakfast but whoever loses has to carry me all the way bak to my room"

"Deal" Steve said

"No" Sam answered almost immediately "there's no chance for me to win!"

"I'll give you a 3 minutes of advantage"

That made Sam reconsider, he was definitely hungry, plus three minutes sounded just enough for him to win  
"Where to?"

Natasha pointed at the nearest tree to the mansion, it looked less far than it actually was

Sam nodded "Fine"

Natasha counted to three and Wilson ran as fast as he could, while Steve crossed his arms.   
When three minutes had passed Sam could see himself winning against Steve, for the first time!  
Except Steve was faster than him by a lot!  
Rogers passed Wilson as if they had began running at the same time   
"To your left" he had shouted proudly

As he ran he heard the distant yell of Sam "SON OF A BITCH"

In the end Steve was grateful for this second chance.


	9. Wanda

Carol and her were starting to become great friends, so much that she would join her and Loki on lunch time. Yes, Wanda still hanged out with him even though Loki would sometimes stay quiet the whole time.  
And about Pietro, what could she say? He was her brother so she had to accept him no matter in how much trouble he was in, good thing his roommate, Peter Parker, stopped him, she was truly grateful towards him.

As it had become usual, Wanda, Carol, Pietro and Loki sat on the sofa in the common area, the place was almost empty, Tony Stark was throwing one of his secret parties, and of course they hadn't been invited

"Why didn't they invite me?" Carol began complaining "I know Sue Storm, I sit next to her"

Loki arched his eyebrows "You must be really close then"

Carol gave him a death stare "You weren't invited either"

"I do not go anywhere near them, that is different" he answered

She laughed "Oh yeah, very different"

Pietro sat on the floor with his back leaning on the couch, he was in the middle of the two girls, his feet tapped the floor impatiently

"Pietro" Wanda called him

It took him a few seconds to react "Yes?"

"What's the matter?"

He stood up "I heard something about Erik"

Wanda arched her eyebrows "what?"

He glanced at Loki, he didn't trust him, the two locked eyes.

Wanda sighed "Pietro, just tell me, Loki isn't going to say anything"

Pietro was about to talk when a girl interrupted them

"Are you the Maximoff's?"

He turned to her and smiled, she was pretty

Wanda almost rolled her eyes,   the girl was also a telepath, she had seen her before, the famous Jean Grey "Yes we are"

The girl had clearly gone to Pietro's mind, she sighed "Professor Xavier wants to see you both"

The twins looked at each other

 _What_ _did you do?_ Wanda asked him telepathically

_Nothing!!_

Jean cleared her throat  "You haven't done anything, he just wants to see you"

Pietro nodded "Thank you" and with a much more smoother tone he said "I think we haven't been introduced, I'm Pietro Maximoff"

Jean stared at him "I know" and with that left

Pietro frowned "What is her problem?"

"That's Jean Grey" Loki answered

Pietro almost went pale "The telepath?"

Carol laughed "Nice flirting skills, she has a boyfriend"

Wanda went over to her brother "Let's go, I'll see you later Carol"

"Sure"

And with that the twins left.  
"What did you hear about Erik?" She asked

He scratched the back of his head, Xavier's office was right in front of them, with a whisper he answered   
"Erik and the professor aren't in good terms"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying they have been fighting against each other for at least two decades"

Wanda looked down "but Erik recommended us here, if he and Xavier were enemies why would we be accepted?"

"I don't know, that's what I heard"

"From who?"

"Clint Barton"

"Who?"

"A classmate, listen , we need to know what's going on here, do you think you can go inside Xavier's mind?"

She frowned "It's not so simple! He's a telepath, he would sense me"

With that the door of the office opened, Hank McCoy glared at them   
"I was on my way to get you, come in"

The twins shared one last look and entered the room. The place looked impeccable, behind the wooden desk Charles Xavier smiled  
"Thank you Hank"

He nodded and left the room.  
It was only then when the twins noticed a third person in the room

"Please sit, you are not in trouble" Charles began saying

The two sat on the chairs in front of the desk, Erik sat silently on the couch of the corner. Wanda could sense he was wearing his helmet, his mind was out of reach

"How have you been feeling?" Professor Xavier asked

Pietro cleared his throat "Very good, thank you once more for this opportunity"

Charles smiled and glanced briefly at Erik "Well I'm glad you two feel home, it was the main purpose"

The four stayed in the most uncomfortable silence for what seemed like ages, Xavier wasn't even looking at them, his sight was glued to Erik, he looked.... angry?

 _Something's not right_ Wanda said to Pietro's mind

 _I would peak in his mind if I had telepathy,_ he answered in a thought

Now she was truly tempted

"Excuse me but why are we here?" Wanda asked out loud, she could hear her brother sigh, she had lost the chance of going into Charles Xavier's mind

The professor looked at the twins "Erik wanted to have a word with you"

They turned to him, he barely made eye contact

"Erik" Charles called him, he was clearly pissed

Erik stood up "I should go" and looking at the twins he added "sorry for having called you"  
Almost immediately he left the room, leaving the Maximoff's to arch their eyebrows at Charles who told them to return to their dormitories without any further comments.

On their way out Pietro took a wrong turn and pulled his sister "I knew something was out of place"

She fixed her hair "But what could it be?"

"I have no idea, for a second I thought we were being expelled"

Wanda rolled her eyes, she was about to turn around and walk to her dormitory when she sensed Erik's mind.

"What is it?" Pietro asked

She held a finger to his lips, yes, it was him.  
"Come" she whispered

The two tip toed to the main entrance and hid on the hall, they could see Erik, his helmet on one hand as he picked up his coat to leave

Her brother mouthed "Should we follow him?"

The place looked empty, what's the worst that could happen?

She nodded and the twins came out to their hiding place  
"What's the hurry?" Pietro asked him

Erik turned slowly to them "You shouldn't follow people"

"We weren't" answered Wanda "we got lost"

He chuckled and put the helmet back on "Good one" and as he opened the door said "come on"

Without having to be asked twice the two ran to him and went outside

"Why did you call us?" Wanda asked him  
Erik, who now was in the middle of the twins, sighed   
"I wanted to tell you something"

They began walking   
"About what?" Pietro asked

"That's something for another time" he simply answered

The air was beginning to cool, Wanda hugged herself "Why do you always wear the helmet?"

"Protection"

"From who?" Pietro said

He stopped and looked at both of them "Be careful with Charles and be careful with non mutants"

"Why?"

"They don't accept us, only pretend to, as much as I would like to live in the imaginary world Charles has created, it's not possible, they will always fear us, they will fear you" Then looking at Pietro he touched his hair "We have differences" the boy stood completely still until Erik finally turned to Wanda "That's what makes us scary, they will try to attack, we need protection, I have to use a helmet, but you" he touched her forehead "you are so much more"

There was something about him that intrigued the twins, it was as if.... they were connected to him.

* * *

   
As Wanda lay in bed she tried to make sense of what Erik had told her about non mutants, was it real? Were they all the same? The students here seemed nice, but she couldn't help to remember all those people back in Sokovia who called them names and avoided them, maybe Erik was right, they would need protection but how could she? If Professor Xavier knew about their little chat with Magneto they would probably be expelled, she needed to know why Erik Lensherr wasn't welcomed ... and she knew just the right person to ask.


	10. New Prospects

**Sue Storm**

Normally she would enjoy Stark's parties, they were a bit irresponsible in some aspects but at least she would have fun... except Reed was talking to another girl. Lately he would only talk to her if they were face to face and even then he barely said two words

"Are you okay?" Her best friend Crystal asked her

"Yeah" she answered right away

It wasn't as if Reed tried to be discrete, he was in the middle of the stupid room.

"What are you staring at?" Crystal asked

"Nothing"

"Oh... is it Reed?"

"No!"

"You're so obvious"

Sue rolled her eyes "No I'm not"

"Oh c'mon, you broke up with him, I think you should try going out with someone else"

She laughed "Oh you're right, because I am excellent at picking boyfriends"

Crystal joined with a giggle "Maybe Victor was a psycho but... there are a lot of other guys!"

"Like who?"

The girl looked around "What about Stephen? He seems like your type"

Sue almost yelled "Are you crazy? Between him, Stark and my brother they have dated the whole Academy, plus he's dated Christine"

"So?"

"She's my friend"

Crystal shrugged "It was only an option"

"He's off the list"

Her friend nodded "What about Peter Quill? He's cute"

"Oh please, he's exactly like them"

"Okay... and Steve Rogers?"

"You mean Captain America? He's too patriotic"

"Barton"

"His friend Romanoff scares me"

"Barnes"

"His hair is too long"

"Sam Wilson"

"Well... he's nice but I don't get his sense of humor"

"Vision?"

"Too red"

"Thor"

"Too strong

Crystal rolled her eyes "Sue you're being impossible, seriously"

"It's just that..." she stopped

"They aren't Reed?"

Sue sighed "Thank you for trying to make me feel better but I'm okay, I mean it Crystal"

"If you say so..."

 **XXX**   
**Pepper Potts**

It was the first forbidden party she had assisted, Tony had almost begged her to come.

Natasha had even lend her a dress.

"Where's Tony?" The red head asked as soon as they entered

Pepper tried to look around but it was kind of difficult since almost the whole Academy was there.  
"How is it possible that Fury doesn't know about this?"

Natasha laughed "Jean always uses telepathy on him when Stark is throwing a party"

"What about the teachers?"

"Also Jean"

"And Xavier?"

"I think he doesn't mind the parties that much"

Pepper nodded, she felt so rebellious.  
Rhodey suddenly appeared, he smiled to them   
"I'm glad Tony convinced you to come Pepper, you look great"

She laughed "Thank you James, where is he?"

He pointed over to a small group of people laughing and joking   
"Want me to call him?"

She was about to say no when Natasha nodded "Thank you Rhodey that would be so nice"

As soon as the two girls were alone Pepper covered her face "I don't know what I'm doing here, it's late, tomorrow we have class and I am supposed to be a student role model for the new students"

The red head sighed and uncovered her face "C'mon Pep, it will be fun, and I promise you won't be in trouble, plus Tony's coming over here"

Pepper crossed her arms "How many times do I have to tell you I don't like Tony!"

Natasha ignored her "I'm gonna talk to the guys, have fun with your boyfriend"

Before she could yell back a comment Natasha was long gone and Tony was in front of her

"Wow Pep, you look amazing" he told her

She did her best not to blush "Thanks Tony"

"I'm really glad you finally came to one of my parties, I had no idea that you were actually coming, next time give me a heads up so that I can at least comb my hair"

She laughed "That is something I would really like to see"

Tony smiled charmingly "Wanna dance?"

"You dance?"

He shrugged "Something like that"

"Okay then" she accepted

It wasn't a romantic song but the two danced as if it were.  
The truth is that Pepper might have a small crush on Tony Stark but she never paid mind to it as if with that it would go away, there was only one way to put it: Tony played with every girls feelings and she wasn't going to be another one in the list, not to mention he was her best friend.

As soon as the music stopped the two smiled at each other like idiots   
"Have I mentioned that I'm really glad you came?"

"I think you did"

He took her hand "Want to get fresh air?"

Pepper almost coughed "Sure"

Tony guided her to the way out, she could feel her heart beating loudly, on her way out she caught a glimpse of Natasha nodding approvingly


	11. The Deal

**Wanda**

She woke up around 5 in the morning with her heart beating furiously and the worst headache she had experienced. Good thing Carol was a heavy sleeper and didn't even notice.  
It was too early to get ready and too late to fall back asleep, besides she didn't want to risk having another nightmare, she hated them, they were always about her getting lost for some reason or hurting someone by accident.

Wanda finally stood up and put on sportswear. As she left her bedroom she noticed no one was up yet, they were all probably hungover from Stark's party   
"Jerk" she whispered.   
She didn't know him personally but Wanda knew his last name "Stark", that was the last thing she saw before her adoptive parents had disappeared through the floor. That bomb with his name had meant nothing but pain to her, so yeah she hated him.

Through the windows she could see fog surrounding the building, so instead of going outside she tried the library, what she was looking for was a quiet lonely place in where she could practice her Telekinesis, her first practice class was today and she didn't want to do something stupid in front of Professor Xavier, or anyone really.

As she entered she noticed how big it actually was, Wanda wondered if Xavier had actually read all the books, it seemed impossible for her even imagining it.  
She walked to the furthest corner of the room and sat down on the cold floor.   
Wanda focused her eyes on her hands   
"Work with me" she muttered to them

A dim red light became visible, she smiled, she looked over to the stan in front of her and tried to move one of the books, so far it was easy, small things had always been easy for her to move. She flipped the book once or twice before placing it back on its place. After taking a deep breath she decided it was time for a bigger challenge. She moved her hands gracefully with her eyes focused on all of the books, one by one they began to float around her.

"Impressive" a strange voice said

She had been so focused that on that moment she dropped all the books to the floor, even she had to cover her head to not be crushed by them.

He looked ashamed "I am sorry"

Wanda knew it was technically forbidden to be wondering around the place during no class time so she stood up, she had been caught "Sorry"

The guy shook his head "Oh don't worry it was my fault, it was quite impressive though"

She frowned, wasn't he supposed to run and tell Xavier or something?

He noticed her confusion "Oh I'm not going to tell anyone don't worry, I shouldn't even be here either" he took a step closer and offered his hand to help her up

Wanda took it, once they were eye to eye he smiled "I'm Stephen Strange"

She nodded "Wanda Maximoff"

Stephen's eyes lit up "You are the telepath, mutant right?"

Suddenly she realized what Erik had meant, why did everyone have to say the word mutant as if she was some sort of alien?

Stephen kept on talking "If you have any free time soon maybe we could have a little chat, I have always been intrigued by the way a telepath's mind works, I don't like to brag but I am almost certain that if you accept my offer I might be able to help you expand your abilities"

Her gaze darkened "I'll think about it" and with that she left the room.

Stephen frowned, what had he done now? He had tried to be nice, maybe Christine was right, he was a natural jerk.

 

**Loki**

During his first year he had almost been expelle, he had really tried to not get in trouble... at least until he got bored and decided to play a few tricks on his perfect brother, he had managed to convince  Odin to take away Thor's powers, that lead to be attacked by Thor's friends which was a big mistake, he manipulated Clint Barton into fighting his own friends, Loki figured it would be fun, but apparently Romanoff had found out a way to wake Barton from his trance...and that big freak Banner had technically kicked his ass in front of everyone in school, that when they started being called "The Avengers"

If it had been up to Fury Loki would have been expelled but Xavier decided to give him a second chance. When Odin heard about what happened he had been so furious he had told Loki the truth: he was not Asgardian but a Froze Giant... he was adopted, no wonder his father never liked him; still Loki did not show any sign of weakness or hurt.

Thor had gotten his powers back and even had forgiven Loki, he even called him brother. And Frigga well Loki always loved her the most, after all she was his mother, yet he barely ever spoke to her after that.

To not cause any more talking in the school, Loki is known to be Thor's half-brother, everyone in Asgard knows the actual truth but why would he bother tell some mortals and have them talking about him?

Xavier was the only one that knew the truth, Loki had promised him to not repeat "his incident" again, and he has kept that promise. He still causes trouble though, one way to cause it is finding out people's secrets so he could sell them or even blackmail, people even began to respect him again, he was feared, after all a secret can destroy you.

 

Loki sat on the back of Hank Pym's class, he had stopped paying attention, something was out of order. 

Jean Grey, who would normally be quite interested in the class, tapped  unpantiently her desk with the tip of  her fingers, her eyes were glued to the clock on the wall.

A smirk formed on his face, naturally he could easily wonder in people's minds...but with telepaths, oh everything was more complicated, they could easily know once you have invaded their mind, it was still worth a shot, if he could get a secret of hers, Jean would certainly pay him a great deal of other secrets to keep him quiet.

Jean suddenly caught him staring

 _"What do you want?"_ she demanded through telepathy

Loki smiled politely _"You break my heart Jean, I was only worried for you, you seem quite ...unsteady"_

She suddenly blushed _"Out of my head freak"_

He turned to Pym, Jean still looked at him _"Be careful who you call freak, MUTANT"_

By then Jean's face had reddened as much as her hair, Loki's chair suddenly broke, he cursed under his breath

Pym turned to him frowning "What the hell is going on?"

Loki stood up, he could feel his anger starting to consume him "My chair broke" 

Pym turned to the board "Go get a new one"

Loki picked up his stuff and left the classroom not before giving Jean a death glare which she responded with a smile.

Oh, he wasn't going back to the class, instead he began to make his way to the library, well at least he had before Wanda pulled him to a closet.

As she locked the door he frowned "What  the hell Maximoff?"

She put a finger to his lips and whispered "Coulson thinks I went to the infirmary, he's in the hall"

He moved away his finger "It still does not explain why you intercepted me"

She gave him a threatening look and took a peek outside "He's gone"

Loki crossed his arms "Are you trying a rebellious phase? Because hiding in a closet is not the right way of doing so"

Wanda rolled her eyes "Loki, can I trust you?"

He frowned "Probably not"

She took a step closer "I need a favour"

"Go on"

The brunette sighed "I need information about Professor Xavier"

Now he was genuinly impressed "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because it's what you do, isn't it? You get information and people pay you for it" She took out a small bag and extended tohim "this is all I've got but if you give me time I can get you more"

"Is this about Magento?" he asked crossing his arms

She nodded slowly "Last night he said some things about the professor, I need to know what happened between him and Xavier, I would do it if I could but he'll notice and I... I don't have anywhere to go if he expells me, but you won't get caught, you never do"

Loki covered his mouth and sighed "Listen Wanda, this is not how I do things, please put your money away"

"Well what do you want then?" she asked completly serious

"I cannot go inside Xavier's mind either, he is practically untouchable and Magneto well he is never here and he uses that helmet as a protection from any harm to his mind, the price would be more high than whatever you could pay me"

Wanda suddely moved so close to him they were centimeters away "If you help me with this I'll give you Magneto's helmet, I think that has enough value"

When had she become so... sneaky? "You would give me Magneto's helmet? How do you plan getting it Wanda?"

"Leave that to me, he trusts me, but I don't trust him, Xavier and Erik are keeping something from me and my brother. Do we have a deal?"

He wanted to say no and stay out of trouble, he really did, but... it was so tempting "Deal"Loki could see Wanda's eyes lighting up, only then he noticed how green they were...

"Don't tell my brother about this" she warned

"I won't"

With that she left leaving him to think of a plan... this was going to be tricky.


	12. Secrets

**Jean**  

As soon as Pym's class finished she ran to the door, Xavier's class was about to begin, but she would have to miss it.

Quickly she walked to the kitchen and managed to sneak through it grabbing and throwing as much food as she possibly could in her backpack without paying attention to whatever she was taking, by then everyone was entering their respective classrooms, that meant all her mutant friends were attending Xavier's class and so they would all realize she was missing, but she couldn't think about that now, she ran to her dormitory making sure almost no one saw her. As she arrived she shut the door and sneaked out of the window, her window had the quickest access to the enormous garden. It might have been incredibly ridiculous but she didn't know what else to do to avoid being caught, to be honest it was the first time she had broken the rules so she was a bit paranoic.

Jean ran to the small cottage that was used to storage things to useless to even throw away, she knocked on the door, as soon as it opened she dared to take a deep breath 

"Good, you are here" she muttered

"You told me not to move" Logan answered as he stepped aside for she to enter

 

Jean would never disobey Professor Xavier but it had all happened so quickly that she hadn't really think about what she was doing. The night before she had took a walk all by herself in the garden, everything was just as usual until she felt the presence of someone hiding in the dark. His mind was unfamiliar to her yet it made her so curious,  so without thinking it twice she stepped closer to the tree in where he was hiding behind

"It's okay, you can come out" she had said

Jean hadn't expected to see a grown man appearing, a thin layer of sweat covered his handsome face, he was frowning and his gaze was unfriendly but she could see much more in him, he was lost and disoriented even afraid

"My name is Jean" she began saying "what's yours?"

He stared at her with a blank expression, if she wasn't a telepath she might have thought he hadn't understood her, Jean entered his mind he was also a mutant and he had genuinely no idea of how he had got here, it was a bit tricky but she finally  found a name

"Logan" she called him

Suddenly he took a step back clenching his fists, she could almost hear his heart beat increase

"I am a telepath" she explained trying to calm him down "I read your mind, I thought it would help but I'm sorry. Listen Logan, do you need help? I can get you to Professor Xavier" 

He shook his head "No" 

Jean tried not to show fear "your clothes are almost completely torn, are you sure you don't want me to call him?"

Logan took a step closer "No" he repeated, only when Jean had nodded he spoke again "where am I?"

"You are at the Mar... Marvel Academy ran by Professor Charles Xavier" 

He frowned and looked at himself, even he seemed to be surprised at his bad state"I suppose you don't know how I got here"

Jean shook her head 

"This is a school?" he asked again

"Yes, for both mutants and no mutants"

Logan snorted "For both?"

"Yes"

"That Xavier must be out of his damn mind"

Even though he was a complete stranger, and most likely dangerous she offered her help "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

He shook his head

Jean took a deep breath "You can stay at the small cottage until you figure out how you got here, I can get you a blanket and some food, but you should come with me, I'll take you to Xavier"

Logan sighed "I will take your first offer"

She nodded "Wait inside the cottage, I'll bring you clothes and food, tomorrow I have classes but I'll come again as soon as I can"

Just as she was turning away she heard him whisper a "Thank you"

And so, she was here again, breaking the rules one more time. Logan had cleared a small space of the cottage where he put the blanket and pillow she had brought him the day before. Jean handed him her backpack, he almost tore it apart as he opened it. He found apples, bottles of water, toast, and even a wrapped peanut butter sandwich, he wasn't impressed but because he was so hungry he didn't even complain and began eating.

Jean stood awkwardly next to the door but she waited until he had finished to ask questions "Are you comfortable?"

He nodded 

She knew small talk wouldn't work so she asked directly "What's the last thing you remember?"

Logan sat on the floor, he arched his eyebrows at her "I was at a bar"

"And that's it?"

He sighed "No, I remember I was talking to someone and... I don't know it all went blurry, all I know is that I woke up in the middle of nowhere so I walked down the road until I found this place"

She nodded "So, you are a mutant..."

Logan stared at her "Are you inside my mind?"

"No" she excused herself "I got that from last night... It was one of the clear things I could find"

"You saw my memories?"

"No, well I could only distinguish a few things with the time I had"

His eyes sparkled with hope "You can go in again and get them right?"

Jean was speechless "Well I... I... Your memories are scattered around without any connection, I guess that maybe I could paste some of them somehow..."

"Could you then?" He asked again, this time with a gentle tone

"I don't know" Jean admitted "Logan I would have to ask you absolutely everything you remember about your past"

"Ask" he said

Jean stared in disbelief not knowing where to start "Yeah...sure so, what is your mutation?"

He looked down for a second and finally lifted his fist, three long metal claws appeared, she opened her mouth "wow"

He hid them again "I also have the curse of immortality and a regenerative healing factor"

She slowly nodded "Well I have my own curses too"

Logan stood up "Jean, why are you helping me?"

She took a deep breath, to be honest she wasn't even sure"I saw inside your mind Logan, trying to scare me off won't work, I know you need help and that you never admit it but it's your lucky day because I want to help you. Your memory is torn apart, and it's something like I have never seen before so please let me try to help you in my own way" she explained and without much mind into it she went closer to him and with the tip or her fingers she touched his brow. At first his skin tensed but after realizing she wasn't going to do anything bad to him he relaxed, Jean's full concentration was in his mind, so he dared to look at her eyes.

"Extraordinary" she whispered

Logan cleared his throat and she returned to reality, she hadn't realized they were so close to each other 

"Found something fun?" he asked

Jean smiled shyly "No, it was actually very confusing but I can work on it and find the answers you are seeking"

He nodded "Okay"

"I'm still working on my telepathic abilities, if you let me take you to Xavier..." Logan stared at her and she stopped "Okay then, but promise me that when we figure this out you'll see him"

He lingered for a moment but finally agreed "Fine, but bring me some real food"

 


	13. Classes gone wrong

**Wanda**

She looked around the room, most of the students that took this class were mutants, there were only a few exceptions, for example Stephen Strange or Pietro's friend: Peter Parker.   
Because there were a lot of students who possess abilities the class is divided into two groups, lucky thing Wanda had been put alongside Carol, Loki and her brother.  
She hadn't seen Pietro since the day before, his left eye was purple

"Who hit you?" She asked

He ignored her "No one, I fell"

She knew he lied, Wanda could stand people treating her badly but if someone dared to even touch one of her brother's hairs she would hurt that person.

They sat in a circle with the Professor in the middle, Xavier started the class by making it clear that everyone would make progress at their own capabilities so she felt a lot better, sitting next to her, she could see Carol looking even more nervous than her.

"Are you alright?" She asked her friend

Carol smiled reassuringly, but Wanda could sense she wasn't.

"Does anyone want to volunteer? I want to see everyone's abilities so we can develop them" Professor Xavier explained

Pietro raised his arm slowly, he was always the brave one between the twins.

Xavier smiled "Pietro, thank you, would you mind presenting yourself?"

He stood up and cleared his throat "I'm Pietro Maximoff and I have super speed"

A snort was heard in the classroom, Wanda searched around only to see Johnny Storm smirking; yet her brother didn't even seem to have heard.  
Xavier asked him to show the class what he could do and so he appeared on the other side of the room eating an apple he hadn't had.  
A couple of surprised sounds were heard around, Pietro smiled cockily, he liked being the center of attention.

"Very good, anyone else?" The professor asked

Almost immediately Johnny Storm stood up "I'm Johnny and well, I can light myself on fire. Unluckily for you people I don't have the right clothes on" he pointed out his shirt and winked"If I showed you my clothes would turn to ash"

"We'll find something special for you to wear" Xavier promised and Johnny sat back down

Now it was Pietro's time to snort.

Wanda frowned and looked at Loki, who was in front oh her, he returned the gaze

 _"Was it Storm who hit my brother?_ " She asked telepathically

Loki arched his eyebrow and answered in the same way " _Yes_ "

She frowned " _What happened?"_

_"It would seem they both like the same girl, your brother lost the first round"_

Wanda didn't say anything else, she was angry

One by one the students would introduce themselves and show their abilities, she was quite impressed with Strange's ability, maybe she had judged him bad. When it was her turn she took a deep breath   
"I'm Wanda Maximoff and I have telekinesis, telepathy, reality, mind and energy manipulation"

Charles smiled reassuringly " _Go ahead_ "

She extended her palm and concentrated on making her notebook fly, she could feel the energy flowing through her fingers and spreading to the air towards the object. Finally she placed it back down and took a seat.

Carol winked at her.

"What do you mean by mind manipulation?" Johnny suddenly asked, his tone was incredulous and she could sense a bit of mockery in it.

Wanda felt her lips twitch "Would you like to see?"

Before he could answer she "attacked", by moving a finger an almost invisible red ray crashed against his head, his eyes suddenly went red and he lost his smile

"Wanda" Charles Xavier voice called angrily "Stop it at once"

She felt her heart shrink and her smirk disappear, she quickly dissolved the effect from his mind.

Everyone's eyes were glued to her, they judged silently, it was Johnny's voice who filled the air  
"Freak"

That's the last thing she heard before she lost control, the windows shattered into a million pieces, the noise made her realize what she had done.  
Pietro looked at her worried "Your eyes" he said "they are red again" even he seemed scared...of her?

Wanda couldn't even look at someone else so she left the classroom almost running, ignoring Xavier's voice calling her.  
People from other classrooms started to get out to see what had caused the noise, she ran to her bedroom and locked the door.

Maybe Johnny was right, she was a freak.  
Wanda laid on her bed and cried in silence, she had ruined everything, why was it so difficult for her to do something right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! If someone is actually reading this :p I hope you like the story so far, if you could tell me what you think about it, it would be great:) Thanks for reading!


	14. Freak

**Loki**

He had been genuinely surprised on what had happened at Xavier's class, he was not the type of person to care about someone else but Wanda's scared expression had worried him. He was not an ignorant mortal, he knew how to recognize power when he saw it and she was certainly a time bomb.

As he walked to her room Thor stopped him  
"Brother are you alright? I heard what happened"

He impatiently tried to brush him off "I'm perfectly fine Thor, how did you hear about it?"

The Asgardian frowned "The Storm boy, he said your friend attacked him"

Loki clenched his fists "She did not attack him, he had it coming"

Thor suddenly seemed amused "I apologize" his smiled grew larger "you are worried about her..."

Loki frowned "What is this you are doing Thor?"

He laughed "I will keep your secret" he patted his back and walked the other way

Loki sighed, he was not in the mood for Thor's games.  
As he reached the door he found Carol standing outside, she seemed relieved to see him "Wanda won't open, Pietro went to see Xavier to explain what happened, maybe she will want to talk with you"

He frowned "Why me?"

Carol sighed "I don't know, but please try"

The so called god of mischief knocked on the door, of course there was no reply, he looked back at Carol and tried something else

 _"Please open the door, I look like an idiot standing outside"_ he said telepathically

 _"Go away Loki"_ she answered

_"You are not a freak Wanda, I know people are afraid of your power but let me help you, don't listen to them"_

_"You don't know how it feels"_

_"Oh I do, people have pointed at me since I have memory. I am the other son of the mighty Odin, I have always been Thor's evil shadow. I know what it feels to be given a label, to people avoiding eye contact with you. I have lived more than you will ever do and all that time I have been the freak_ , _but I have learned to control it"_

The door opened slowly, Carol smiled "Thank you Loki, I'm going to find Pietro"

"What am I to do?" He asked

"Well go inside before she changes her mind!"

Loki didn't ask twice and entered the room, Wanda laid on her bed staring at the wall beside her, he closed the door and walked to her

Wanda sat up slowly facing the floor, with a sort of snort she muttered "You must think I'm being pathetic"

Before he could think twice, Loki kenlt in front oh her searching for her eyes "Not knowing how to control power does not make you pathetic" and with an even more soft tone he added "you are the last person in this damned Academy that could be called pathetic or freak"

She slowly looked up, leveling her eyes with his, her lower lip tremebeled a bit before she could manage to smile, the Asgardian found himself smiling as well.  
She suddenly threw her arms around him and hugged him. Loki froze, what was happening?

The sound of someone clearing his throat made her break the embrace, both their cheeks colored a light tone of red. Carol Danvers and Pietro Maximoff stood by the door, the first one almost laughing while the second stared almost violently.

"The door was open" Pietro said

Loki stood up slowly taking a few steps away from her

Wanda wiped the tears off her face "Yes Pietro, the door was open"

The other twin sighed "Xavier wants to see you"

Wanda suddenly lost all the color from her face but still she took the courage and walked to the door, Carol gave her a reassuring smile and she disappeared through the door alongside her brother.

Loki found himself standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, Carol sighed "I hope she doesn't get expelled"

He frowned "Xavier is very understanding, he will only talk with her, why would you think otherwise?"

Carol looked down for a second "I heard people talking...they said Wanda and Pietro would only give the Academy trouble because Erik Lensherr would become a frequent visitor"

"What does that even mean?"

"I really don't know but apparently no one in the Academy that has been here since the beginning trusts Erik Lensherr, less they trust someone that is here thanks to him" she explained "I really wish we could get some answers"

The god of mischief frowned, he had promised Wanda help, and now more than ever he would keep his word. As he looked out the window he found just the right person for his "investigation".... Jean Grey ran through the garden clearly trying to hide, a smirk appeared in his face

"Leave the answers for me to search Carol" he said finally


	15. Unbelievable

**Pietro**  
He felt responsible for what had happened, he perfectly knew his sister had attacked Johnny on purpose, he shouldn't have gotten into that fight in the first place but Pietro wasn't the kind of guy who would turn the other cheek when confronted.  
As soon as Wanda had fled the classroom, Xavier excused them all, but he stayed.

"Professor it was my fault" he had almost yelled making Xavier look at him with a raised eyebrow

"Calm down Pietro" the Professor told him in a soft tone "I do not blame Wanda for not knowing how to control her abilities"

"So she's not in trouble?"

Before Xavier could answer Director Fury stormed inside

"What the hell was that?!" He asked yelling

"An accident" Xavier answered

Fury didn't seem to believe it "Was it an accident that Johnny Storm came to my office completely pale and almost crying, saying he had been attacked by the Maximoff girl?" Suddenly he looked at Pietro "what happened to your eye?"

The twin could feel his cheeks turning red "I fell"

"Is that so?" Fury said sarcastically "I think we made it very clear to you and your sister that this Academy wouldn't allow any sort of problems, less if they implied the use of violence"

"He started it!" Pietro yelled

"That's enough Pietro!" Xavier yelled this time "Go find your sister, I want to see you two in my office" then looking at Fury he added "We'll talk about this later"

Pietro left the class and ran to his sister room, he found Carol trying to take a peak through the door

"What are you doing?" He asked

Carol immediately took a step back "Hey!"

He frowned and pushed the door only to find Wanda and...Loki hugging. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat as loud as he could.

Wanda looked up

He tried to sound as cool as he could "The door was open"

His sister shot him a murdering glance "Yes Pietro, the door was open"

He didn't feel like fighting with her as much as he despised Loki, for some unknown reason he didn't trust him. So he only resigned to give him a death stare and tell his sister they were being called.

When they started walking down the hall he could feel everyone's eyes on them, Wanda's eyes were glued to the floor.

"It's okay" he tried whispering

"It's not" she answered "what if I get expelled?"

"We'll figure it out"

She suddenly stopped "There is no WE, you are staying here"

Pietro frowned "What?! Without you? Wanda are you crazy?"

The brunette pressed his arm, her expression was completely blank "I'm not dragging you into this, whatever happens you are staying"

"I'm not leaving you, what would you do anyway?"

"I'll ask Erik for help or I'll figure it out, but promise me you'll stay"

He couldn't believe what she was saying, he would never leave her alone, how did she expect for him to be completely comfortable in the Academy while she was God knows where. All that he could say was:  
"You won't get expelled"

Wanda rolled her eyes and they resumed their walk, just before entering the office she whispered "You are staying"

Inside Charles Xavier was expecting them, without saying a word he pointed at the chairs and they sat down.

"I hope you know why I called you both here" he began

Pietro answered before his sister could "It was my fault"

He felt Wanda's angry eyes on him

"No it wasn't" she answered "I was the one who did it"

Xavier's eyes moved from one twin to another as the two of them tried to blame theirselves

"You only did that to Johnny because he hit me"

"Still I did it, you had nothing to do with it"

"But you can't control yourself! I can! And I got into a fight"

"A **fight**? I don't see any bruises on his face"

"Stop it, both of you" Xavier interrupted with a firm tone

The twins obeyed immediately, Charles took a deep breath  
"I know it is not easy adapting to a new place but we do not allow aggression"

Pietro looked down, he was not the type of person who would accept any sort of lecture but he couldn't help but to feel ashamed, Xavier and Fury had conditioned them to stay out of trouble in exchange for a place in the Academy and he had screwed up, even worse! He had gotten Wanda in it.

"I'm sorry professor" he said looking up

"We are sorry" Wanda added "and we take full responsibility of our acts"

The twins held their chins up prepared for anything that might come, ever since they were little their adoptive parents had always taught them to stand up and face their consequences, even now with being orphans and completely poor they were not hiding behind anything or anyone and they would do it together.

Charles looked at the twins for a few minutes without saying a word or showing any expression that could be interpreted as anger or even joy.  
Pietro eyed Wanda nervously, but she didn't drew away her gaze from Xavier's eyes, maybe the two were having a telepathic conversation...he hated those, Pietro has always preferred to know things faster than anyone, it's just in his nature and with telepathy he always felt left behind.

Finally Xavier sighed and said"You are not getting expelled, neither of you" The two relaxed immediately and the professor continued "But... We don't allow the use of violence in any way, you will both stay out of further problems and you must apologise to Johnny Storm.

"What?!" Pietro yelled "He started this whole thing and-!"

His sister kicked his leg just in time for him to stop, he wanted to keep on but she was right, they couldn't afford to be expelled.

"Johnny will also apologize to the two of you as well" Xavier assured them "He's just outside"

And with that he called Johnny inside, he entered slowly yet arrogantly  
"Professor" he acknowledged him

Pietro smirked, he had no idea of how Crystal would ever date a guy like Storm, it was not like they had actually gone to her and ask her out...now that he thought about it the whole subject sounded ridiculous but Pietro liked winning and he really liked Crystal, it was only that Johnny felt entitled to her just because she was his sister's best friend.

Before things got any more awkward Wanda stood up making everyone surprised  
"I'm sorry Johnny" she said "It will not happen again"

Even Johnny was left speechless  
"I'm sorry too" he muttered

Wanda turned to his brother, Pietro sighed and stood up in front of Storm  
"I'm sorry" he said noticing he was taller "I hope we can be friends"

Johnny's jaw tightened for a second, still he put a hand on Pietro's shoulder and smiled "I'm also sorry, don't worry we are already friends"

Charles had let them go after that with another warning.

The twins were now in company of their friends in Wanda and Carol's dormitory

"Did you even heard what he told me?" Pietro asked "he called me friend, what the hell?"

Carol and Wanda on one bed while he and Peter sat on another

"You were the first one to call him friend" his sister reminded him

"I didn't mean it"

"I'm pretty sure neither did he" Carol said "how did this even start?"

"I had been minding my own business in the garden when that jerk came to me and demanded for me to leave Crystal alone!" Pietro began explaining

"It's true" Peter added "we were talking with Vision when he appeared out of nowhere"

"Who's Vision?" Wanda asked

"The Android" Peter explained "you know, the red guy with a yellow stone in his forehead"

"Oh" she nodded remembering "wait Pietro...how did you even know Crystal?"

"We have classes together" he explained "you know her, right? The blonde girl with beautiful eyes"

"Save me the details" she stopped him "continue the story of how you got your eye bruised"

He rolled his eyes and continued "Anyway I told him I could and would remain in touch with Crystal. Erik had told us to stay out of trouble so I tried to! I didn't even see his fist coming my way"

Carol arched her eyebrow "What exactly did you say to him? I know he's not the nicest person but he wouldn't just hit anyone"

He sighed "Fine, I told him some other things...but he still started it"

Wanda rolled her eyes "That's great"

Pietro smiled, it might have not been the greatest day but now it was all better.

**Xxx**

**Wanda**

After her brother and Peter Parker had left she had expected to have a good sleep, but Carol had another plans

"Soooo, you and Loki" she started

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked

"Oh c'mon! I saw you two hugging, do you like him?"

"What? Carol, I'm really tired"

"Oh please! I won't tell"

She rolled her eyes, but now that she thought about it she didn't know what to answer   
"I don't think so"

Carol frowned "Don't think so? Is that a guess? I'm not asking you to tell me if he's the man of your dreams, it's just that I see a little spark between the two of you, ask your brother, he saw it too, beside I think he's kind of handsome in an evil way"

"Evil way? What does that mean?"

"I'm not even sure, it's just that he seems like the guy who gets into trouble on purpose, by the way, where is he?"

"I don't know" of course she did, Loki had told her he would begin his research

Her friend yawned "it's kind of late, I'm going to sleep now but don't think this interrogation is over"

Wanda laughed "Okay"  
  
  
  



	16. Friends

**Tony**

Things weren't going so good for him, after he and Pepper had gone for a quiet place he had kissed her; never in his life he had felt so nervous before but it was the most amazing thing he had ever done, an electric current had travelled all the way down his spine.  
Pepper had turned so red her cheeks matched her hair, to light things a bit he had offered to get her a drink, to his surprise she had accepted and he had promised to return almost immediately, but somehow he had managed to screw things up, as soon as he got back to the party, Peter Quill and his friends were having a drinking competition and he couldn't resist but to take part in it.  
Tony woke up the next day laying on his bed not remembering even entering his dormitory, not to mention the hugest hangover. Rhodey was looking down on him, he was pissed

"Get up" he almost ordered

"What happened?" Stark muttered

"You got so drunk I had to carry you here"

He sighed "I'm sorry-"

Rhodey interrupted him "No, stop. Tony you promised it wouldn't be like last year again, you were almost expelled and Pepper and I had to lie so Fury would reconsider"

 _Shit_. He said to himself. He remembered leaving Pepper now.  
"I have to find her"

Rhodey crossed his arms "I'm not sure you can even stand up, try sleeping a bit more, I'll tell Pym that you are sick"

"It's not that" Tony sat up, he felt as if the whole room was moving "I need to talk to Pepper, now"

His friend tried stopping him "Easy, what could be so important?"

Tony sighed "I did something terrible"

"I'm not sure you could do something that she wouldn't forgive"

"I think I did" he said, Rhodey had suddenly gotten so serious it was kind of scary "I kissed her"

"You were drunk?"

"That's the worst part, I wasn't and I screwed up"

Rhodey sat down next to him "Explain"

After Tony had given him a detailed explanation of the events from the previous night, Rhodey stood up slowly and gave him the coldest stare he had ever done "You are the biggest jerk, how could you do that to her, Tony?! Pepper has always had a crush on you, I can't believe you played with her feelings, I honestly hope she doesn't forgive you"

Tony looked down, he had no idea... Pepper had never told him about any of her crushes but he hadn't considered it was because she liked him. _Poor Pepper_ , he thought _She must be heart broken_

It shocked him when he went around the school trying to find her, he had thought to find her crying inconsolably... Instead she was laughing uncontrollably with Jane Foster and Christine Palmer

Her smile was bright as ever, Tony considered turning away but it was too late now  
"Hey" he greeted the girls

"Hi" Jane muttered while Christine faked a smile

Pepper however, seemed perfectly normal "Hello Tony"

"Can we talk?" He asked

She simply shook her head "I'm sorry but I don't have anything to say to you"

That felt like a slap for him  
"I just want to explain things"

Pepper stopped him "You don't need explaining"

And with that she left, he stood right there for a couple of seconds

_________

It had been two days since the incident and he still felt like crap but apparently everyone had gotten over it, Rhodey would still shoot him disappointed glances from time to time but apart from that he had only received a long lecture from Bruce and Steve, well he had to also add the fact that Natasha refused to say a word to him.  
It was Saturday so they only had one class in the morning and the rest of the day was for resting and doing homework, normally he would leave everything for Sunday night and have fun but because he was feeling down he actually finished his homework. He sat in the library with Bruce, Rhodey, Vision, Peter Parker, Peter Quill and T'Challa, paying the faintest attention

"Hey Tony" Peter Quill called him "You okay?"

"I'm fine" he muttered "what is it?"

"Oh Peter was telling us about what happened to the windows that exploted" Quill explained

"Who was it again?" T'Challa asked

"Wanda Maximoff, she is Pietro's sister" Peter Parker answered

Tony nodded, he had heard all about the explosion but to be honest he didn't give a damn about some windows

"Stephen says she's weird" Quill added

Parker frowned "She's not, only a bit difficult at first"

Vision nodded "I haven't had the opportunity to talk with her but she seems quite extraordinary"

"Wow" Tony said "If I didn't know you Vision, I'd say you had a crush on her"

The Android suddenly got serious "What do you mean by _crush?"_

Bruce sighed "He means that you like her, please ignore Tony, he's been in a mood"

Vision nodded understanding

Rhodey, who had been completely distracted suddenly tensed up

"What is it?" The prince of Wakanda asked "it seems you have seen a ghost"

Tony looked around...oh, he got it. "It's the girl he likes"

They all turned at the same time making the girl notice and blushed, the boys quickly turned away

"Carol Danvers?" Peter Parker asked

"You know her?" Rhodes said

The younger boy nodded "She's Wanda's roommate"

"Go talk with her" Quill encouraged Rhodey but he didn't move

"C'mon James" Tony encouraged, he never called him by his first name, but this required extreme measures

His friend looked at him for a few seconds and finally stood up  
"I'm gonna do it" he announced

"Way to go tiger!" Quill said

Stark smiled, he was happy for his friend, he might have ruined things with Pepper but at least Rhodey was happy.

**Xxx**

**Carol**

She was supposed to be doing homework but she just couldn't concentrate. As soon as she had entered the library all the "popular" guys had looked her way. Carol felt so embarrassed for having blushed like an idiot bit she couldn't help it...now she sat on the furthest corner she could find.

"Hey" a voice called her

She looked up to see James Rhodes, it wasn't like she had memorized everyone's name for fun, they just glued to her mind

"Hi" she greeted

"Is this seat taken?" He pointed at the chair beside her

"No" she answered "you can sit..or take it away if that's what you wanted to do"

He smiled "I think I'll sit"

Carol nodded "Okay"

And so they talked and talked. He was so nice and charming and cute. Carol had never been the type of girl who would look for boys to date or something, in fact she could say she avoided them...bad experiences; yet James had been so nice that she had forgotten about everything else, he wanted to join the military!

"Me too!" She said almost shouting "I want to be in the Air Force"

His face lit up "I want to join the Marines"

 _Yup_ , she thought, _we have a lot in common_. She literally had to bit her tongue from saying: _We should be best friends!!!_


	17. Love

**Jean**  
Time had passed so fast with Logan than she only made it to her last class on the day, still no one asked for any explanations, it's not like she kept things away from their friends...well at least she didn't use to. Besides everyone was too busy talking about the Maximoff girl shattering all the windows, she had no opinion about it, it's not like she could control all of her abilities either.

Since it was Saturday she had promised Logan to help him all afternoon. Jean was so determined and excited to be working with him that she had stayed up late the night before, reading most of the Professor's papers on how the mind works.

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked her

Jean was getting all of her books inside her backpack when her roommate and best friend entered.

"Nothing...just organizing stuff" she lied

Her friend raised an eyebrow "Are you okay Jean? You know there's no school today, right?"

Jean rolled her eyes "I'm fine, I only have to...finish  homework"

That seemed to convince her "Okay, well then we should get going"

The red head frowned "What?"

Ororo frowned "You forgot?!"

"About what?"

"Oh my God, Jean!"

"What? What is it?"

"It's Scott's birthday!!!"

 _Crap,_ she thought, _damn it,_ she cursed. She had forgotten about her boyfriend's birthday  
"Oh, I know that, it's just that I didn't know what you were talking about"

Her friend laughed "You are a terrible liar, now c'mon, he's waiting for us, Reed Richards lent him his car"

 _Double damn it_ , she thought  
"Great! I...I have to change! You go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys!"

Before Ororo could say anything else, she had almost pushed her out of the room.  
Jean quickly changed her shirt so she wouldn't actually lie about changing, she quickly put lipstick on, took her backpack and went out through the window; she then ran to the small cottage and opened the door.  
Logan sat smoking some cigarettes she had secretly bought for him. He looked up a bit startled for the door slamming.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah" she muttered trying to catch up her breath, finally she said "Logan, I'm sorry but I can't be with you today. If it's okay with you I'll return at night, meanwhile..." She handed him the backpack "Here are some papers The Professor has written about how the mind works, there's a part about the memory in there, also there's food, lots of it"

He gave a quick look inside "Thank you" his tone was dry but she saw actual gratitude in his eyes

"I'll see you later then" she said

Logan nodded and she was off running, without looking she entered her bedroom again and took out from her drawer Scott's gift bag...it wasn't like she had completely forgotten about it.

To her surprise Scott was waiting for her outside. She jumped back a bit  
"You scared me" she explained

"I'm sorry" he apologized quickly

Jean smiled and hugged him "Happy birthday"

Scott grinned and pointed at the gift she was holding "Is that for me?"

She laughed and handed it out "I hope you like it"

Without saying another word he kissed her, she began laughing "You are going to ruin it"

He smiled and began opening the gift, Scott finally took out of the bag a black leather jacket "Jean... you didn't have to..."

She interrupted him "Stop, right there" she placed her finger on his lips "it's your birthday"

He smiled "Thank you"   
The two stared at each other like fools. Scott took off the old jacket he was wearing and put on Jean's gift, she put the bag and the old jacket on her bed and they both walked outside holding hands.

**_____**   
**Logan**

He had no idea of how he had entered the god forsaken school, and less the reason he was still there, hiding in a cottage. Don't get him wrong, he had been in worse situations but at the moment he could easily leave, yet he was there following some girl's instructions. He couldn't actually explain why he trusted her but he did.  
Logan was used to be treated as a threat but she had looked at him with kind eyes, even offered to help him without getting anything in exchange, something about her eyes made him feel....safe? A part of him kept saying _why are you still here? Trust no one, keep moving, you are being weak_ ; still he didn't listen and stayed.


	18. Friends

**Crystal**

So apparently she was the reason the whole explosion happened, at least that's what people said.  
She had seen how Sue scolded Johnny for having made such a mess but she couldn't believe that he liked her in a way.  
To be honest she had had a thing for Johnny before, but who hadn't? He was handsome and really charming some times but the crush had almost disappeared by now, he was always going out with girls and Crystal wasn't going to play his game.

And about Pietro, she didn't even remember having an actual conversation with him, yes they had a class or two together but it had never been more than a polite smile or a greeting.

As it was Saturday she lay on the grass in the garden trying to get as much sun as she could, Sue sat beside her reading.

"Tell me again about Reed" Crystal suddenly said "he didn't actually meant it"

Sue put down her book "He did, you know it, I know it, let's just move on"

"Okay"

"You know what's the worst part? That I have to see him"

Crystal sighed and sat up "Why don't you talk to him? I'm pretty sure he wants to go out with you again"

Before Sue could say anything else someone yelled "Look out!"

A frisbee was flying towards them, Crystal quickly lifted her hand and changed the direction of the wind, sending it away

"Jesus" Sue muttered "idiots"

Crys stood up prepared to confront the guilty, Johnny suddenly appeared "Oh hey" he started awkwardly "sorry about that"

She crossed her arms "Wouldn't be the first time"

Johnny looked down for a bit "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure"

Sue stood up as well "I'm going to go for a walk" and with that she left them

Crystal couldn't remember seeing Johnny nervous ever before but this might be the first time, he kept looking at his feet "So you heard about the incident..."

She nodded "An accident, right?"

He suddenly lifted his sight "Not exactly, the witch attacked me for having hit her brother"

Crystal frowned "Her name is Wanda"

"Yeah, her, sorry"

"What does it have to do with me? I keep hearing stupid rumors about you and Pietro fighting over me"

His cheeks caught a faint blush "It's not like the one to win would get a chance with you, it's just that...I think he's a trouble guy and you shouldn't have to deal with him or a guy like that. I'm only trying to protect you"

She knew he was doing all of that because his ego had been affected but she only nodded "Next time let me decide"

**_____________**

**Wanda**

She felt eyes on her back everywhere she went, and even heared people's thoughts:  
 _why is she still here?_  
 _She should have been expelled_  
 _Don't go near her_  
 _She's dangerous_

And many more unpleasant things, at least she could block them.  
Carol had pretended nothing had happened, making everything less awkward. Wanda knew a lot of people didn't talk to Carol in fear she was like her, but of course she never said anything.  
Pietro on the other hand was too busy to mind, he would make up excuses to not see her, but she knew it wasn't personal...her idiot brother was trying to plan a way to talk with that Crystal girl... Wanda wasn't jealous, she just didn't want him to get his hopes high and end up being ridiculed.

Wanda had planned to spend her Saturday in her room, that way people might forget about her for a minute, she sat on her bed still wearing pajamas trying to finish homework, until she heard a knock on the door. Opening it she found Loki

"Hey!" He yelled with a smirk on his face "where's Carol?"

Wanda frowned at him "What is wrong with you?"

He laughed "Nothing, want to have a walk or are you planning to remain confined in your chamber for eternity"

This was certainly not the Loki she was used to...he didn't even talk properly, she then saw him holding a canteen "Are you drunk?"

He brushed back his long black hair with his fingers "Why? You want some?"

She crossed her arms "no"

Loki shrugged "Good call, it's from Asgard, it is so strong that I bet if you drank a drop from it you'd pass out" he then put it back on a pocket from his jacket

She rised her eyebrows, he had been avoiding her throughout the weekend and suddenly he reappeared...drunk.

He noticed her silence "Don't worry this won't get in the way of your little investigation" he then looked around the room and threw himself at Carol's bed "how are you planning to get Magneto's helmet anyway?"

"That's none of your business"

He laughed "Feisty, aren't you? I had believed we were friends"

"We are"

"Good, because I want to make clear that I still charge my friends for favors so I need to know how you are getting the helmet"

She sat down on her own bed looking at him "Erik trusts me, I will take advantage of it if the information you bring me is important"

"I like you" he blurted out making her open her mouth for a second

"What?" Was all she managed to say

After a few seconds he said "I'd like you to know I might have just find a way to get in Charles Xavier's mind"

Wanda smirked "Nice cover"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you like me"

He chuckled "It was an honest mistake"

"Didn't seem like one"

Suddenly his eyes shined with delight "Perhaps it is you who likes me after all, since you seem to want me to repeat my mistake"

Wanda crossed her arms "I'm sure it's the other way around, if not what are you doing here?"

He stood up "I was only checking you hadn't missed me"

"I haven't"

"Good, I could not stand to see you crying over me"

Wanda laughed, it wasn't that she had thought of him in a romantic way but seeing him without the show of "bad guy" he would put on, she couldn't deny his flirting was working  
"So what is the plan" she asked

He frowned

Wanda rolled her eyes "You came to make a move and since I have nothing better to do I accept"

Now he truly seemed confused, he looked at the window and then back at her "Outside?"

She sighed "sure, just let me change"

He nodded and left the room...what was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello silent readers :) if you are there....  
> I would really appreciate your feedback, requests and comments!! I hope you are enjoying this "adventure" :)   
> I'll try to keep it canon but I'm going to play with noncanon relationships first...or tell me what would you like to read!


	19. Comfort

**Natasha**

Even though it was freaking Saturday Natasha  was completely frustrated, this was supposed to be a relaxing day, still as she sat down with her friends at the cafeteria she felt like murdering someone. She had almost every class with her ex boyfriend, and now she had to see him AGAIN... having dated Matt Murdock wasn't something she would consider her best idea but she had been so vulnerable in that time that the first person she trusted in (apart from Clint) had made her feel safe, she was so in love it hadn't mattered. And now he had another girlfriend... _Elektra_  
Oh how much she hated her, yet she had to see them together.... Literally in front of her, not that it was Matt's intention, he was blind after all... stupid Elektra, there were a bunch of empty tables but she had to always choose the one in front of her, and if it weren't bad enough already she would always smile to her, of course Natasha had returned the gesture, on the outside she remained completely happy and indifferent; just like she had been trained to do in the Red Room.

"Nat" a voice called her

She turned to see Bruce "Hey"

He suddenly got serious "Are you okay?"

The red head smiled "I'm always okay"

Bruce wasn't convinced but nodded, he was smart enough to know when she wanted to end a conversation. He watched her stare ahead while biting her sandwich

"Why do we get sandwiches on Saturday?" Tony suddenly complained out loud

"Not this again" Steve started

"But I'm being serious! I'm not complaining about the week's menu, I'm only saying Saturday should not be sandwich day"

Sam laughed "sandwich day, that's good"

"Please don't encourage him" Bruce said "he won't stop"

Natasha's eyes and concentration were on the couple in front of her, Elektra laughed gracefully at whatever Matt was saying and he smiled... _idiots_. She knew Elektra knew she was staring but she just couldn't stop, the girl suddenly threw herself at Matt and kissed him.

"Bitch" she muttered and turned away

Bruce frowned "are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled "Yes, it's just that I'm not hungry anymore"

Tony kept going over and over about the stupid sandwiches "it's like, why don't they let us order something if they plan to feed us on sandwiches"

"Just stop, please" Steve said "if you stop I promise I'll talk to Reed Richards and ask him for his car so we can go out and buy something else, OKAY?!"

Tony did shut up "Fine"

"What happened to your car?" Natasha suddenly asked

"Cars...and Howard decided I wasn't ready to have them back" he explained

"Your dad?" Bucky asked

"Yes, apparently I'm still grounded or something"

"Can't imagine why" Clint added

Steve stood up "I'm going to talk to Reed"

"He has already lent his car to Scott Summers" Vision said

"Oh right, it's his birthday"

"Jerk" Tony muttered

Natasha stood up "I'm going outside, anyone wants yo come?"

Steve nodded "I'll go"

With that the two headed for the gardens

"I saw you looking at Matt and Elektra" Steve told her, she shot him a glance "I'm not judging, just wanted to check if you are okay"

She sighed "I'm fine Steve, a bit pissed off but nothing I can't handle"

"That's good"

She suddenly smiled "What about you? Who do you like?"

He laughed "No Nat, I'm not doing this"

"Oh c'mon!"

"I told you I'm not ready for dating or whatever you call it nowadays"

"It's still called dating"

"See? I don't even know that"

Natasha rolled her eyes "Fine, I'll give you a break but you have to promise me that as soon as you like a girl you have to tell me"

"I promise"

"Great! Let's climb a tree"

"Why would we do that?"

"So you can have a better view and tell me who do you like!'

"No!"

___________  
 **Jean**

They had gone bowling, as they took turns to play they sat on a table and ate the biggest amount of junk food Jean had ever seen. Of course it was a lot because they were 7 of them. Kurt, Jubilation (who everyone just calls Jubilee), Warren, Bobby, Ororo, Anna, Scott and her.

So far everything was going great, they all laughed and enjoyed the time like good friends, even Anna seemed to have relaxed; Jean knew Rogue didn't like her but she always tried to invite her along with the group, after all Anna and Ororo were good friends.

It was Scott's turn so he stood up and the guys followed him, leaving the girls at the table.

"I suck at bowling" Jubilee started saying

"Oh c'mon, you don't!" Ororo told her reassuringly "you just need practice"

The girl laughed "That's just like saying: _Yes, you suck!"_

Jean laughed too, she then looked at the clock. _Crap!_ It was almost 9pm, when had it gotten dark? She worried about Logan, what if he had grown tired of waiting and left? He was lost and in pain, how could she just sit there and eat french fries?!

"Are you okay?" Anna asked her

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered smiling  
 _I need to go back! But how? Scott would notice...everyone would notice!_

"Jean, you look like you've seen a ghost" Ororo started saying "what happened?"

She bit her tongue, this was going to be impossible "It's just a headache" she lied

With that the guys returned laughing

Warren frowned "Are you okay Jean?"

She nodded "Just a headache"

Scott took her hand "Do you want to go back and lay down?"

 _Yes! I want to go back_  
 _"_ I don't want to ruin your birthday Scott, the movie starts in 20 minutes and I know you've been dying to see it"

Warren cleared his throat "I've already seen the movie so it doesn't matter if I miss the beggining" he then turned to hee "I can drive you and then return"

"That would be great, thanks" she said with a shy smile

Scott still offered to take her himself

"I'll be fine" she promised "have fun"

With that and quick goodbyes to the rest of the group she and Warren began the way back to the Academy. Jean felt guilty for not being with Scott on his birthday but this was something really important, she owed her amazing life to Charles Xavier for having took her in his care even though he had no actual responsibility towards her. She wanted to do the same for someone else, she had been inside Logan's mind and he desperately needed help...Scott would understand.

"So" Warren started "how long have you and Scott been dating?"

She rised an eyebrow, why did he sound so nervous? _Don't read his mind Jean, he's your friend "_ A year I think"

"Cool" he added

She nodded, more to herself than to him "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you have a girlfriend or something?"

He laughed "No, I'm actually working on it"

Jean smiled, she didn't know much about Warren but she had seen him in classes before specially in Xavier's, it was kind of hard to ignore a guy with wings on his back. People called him Angel.

"She still doesn't know I exist" he continued

"Maybe you should talk to her"

"I have"

She frowned "Then she probably knows you exist"

"I guess you're right"

By now she could see the mansion ahead

"What time is it?" Jean asked hoping it was still early

Warren took a quick glance at his watch "9:50" he answered

She bit her lip _Please be there... please._

"Is your head better?" He asked

"My...? Oh yes, well no no actually no, could you go any faster?"

He pushed the accelerator a bit further"We're almost there"

"Thanks"

Finally they arrived 5 minutes later, Warren parked right at the entrance

"Thank you so much, I owe you one" she started saying as she reached to pull the handle but failed, with confusion she looked up to see it was still locked

"Jean wait, I need to tell you something" he began

The red head rised her eyebrows "Can it be quick?"

"Yes, it's just that... I'm in love with you"

 _Oh, now the whole small talk makes sense._ "Listen Warren you are very sweet but I seriously need to go"

"I'm not saying this out of nowhere, actually it's been a while since I had this on my mind but I couldn't find the courage to tell you, yet after what you told me about just saying what I feel it just seems right"

"Warren, that's defentley not what I said and you are Scott's friend! How can you even be telling me this?!"

"I have been trying to fight it but it's just too strong, besides I can tell you and Scott are bored, or at least you are! He's a great person but terribly boring"

Her cheeks were flushing red "How can you even say that?! You don't know my relationship with Scott, how dare you tell me what I should do?! And don't ever talk like that about him, all he has done is been nice and welcoming! NOW LET ME OUT"

He stared at her like an idiot "Jean just let me explain"

She had heard enough, with her telekinesis she unlocked the car and ran out of it, hearing him shouting her name she entered the mansion and ran to the garden. She was furious not just at Warren but at herself, a part of her hated having abandoned Logan, while the other told her she shouldn't be thinking about another man, specially if it was Scott's birthday. Maybe Warren was right...was she bored? Had her relationship survived due to comfort? The only thing that was certain was her confusion and frustration, she wanted to cry and even yell, still she continued to run, Jean could hear other people calling her name but she didn't stop, somehow the only thing that felt right was helping that man.  
With fear she knocked the cottage door. _Please still be here_  
"Logan?" She called

The door opened "I'm gonna need more cigarettes"

Jean couldn't have been more happy, without thinking it twice she hugged him.

Logan stood completely still, after a few seconds he awkwardly patted her back

She took a step back "Sorry, I just thought that maybe you were gone"

"Honestly I was going to"

"I know, just, thank you for staying and giving me a chance"

"Aha"

She smiled "So, should we get started?"


	20. Hooked on a feeling

**Peter Quill**

He sat on top of one of the tables in the garden alongside his friends, listening to the tracks in his old Walkman.  
The reason he was in the Academy was still a mystery to him. As far as he knew his mother had died and he had been abducted by aliens...talk about parenting issues. Yondu had took him as his apprentice and part of the gang until one day he had gotten into a problem with them for having defended his friends from being handed as bounty; to protect them he stole a ship and returned to earth knowing no one would find him there. With enough luck Thor had kept track on him thanks to Heimdall and seeing him land on Earth he demanded an explanation, after Peter told him the whole story, Thor had told them to speak with Charles Xavier and ask for a place to stay...and here they were, he wondered how an unconventional group could have become family. On one hand there was Gamora, trained assassin and foster child of no one else but one of the most powerful and evil beings in the universe (who she had scaped); Drax, a young ruthless warrior with a dark past; Rocket a talking raccoon with too much experience on weapons and engineering and finally Groot, a walking small tree with extraordinary strength and the ability to say 3 words.

"What is it?" Gamora asked him after realizing he was staring

"Nothing" he answered "it's just that we hadn't been alone just the five of us"

Rocket snorted "Well it's not exactly our fault, you seem to like other terran's friendship over our own"

Peter rolled his eyes "I don't prefer anyone's friendship over yours, okay? Jeez"

Gamora arched an eyebrow "Rocket has a point, we don't even see you anymore"

"I see you every day, we sleep in the same room" Drax commented

"I am Groot" Baby Groot added

Rocket grunted "Yeah I know the three of us stay in the same room, I'm only saying Quill barely speaks to us"

"What are you talking about?! It's not my fault you don't go to class Rocket, when else do you want to talk?!"

The raccoon shrugged "Whatever, it's not like I care or something"

Peter rolled his eyes, they were so difficult sometimes "I'm sorry okay?"

He then turned to Gamora, to be honest the two of them were the ones who least saw each other "How have you been?"

"Fine"

 _Wow,_ he had forgotten about his friends communication abilities  
"I've been great"

She nodded dismissively

Well at least they had left the other subject behind them, he was afraid Gamora would be mad at him, the two of them used to be the closest of the group when they weren't in Earth, not to mention Peter had a platonic crush for her; but since they had come to the Academy they had grown apart and would barely speak to each other, she seemed to be adapting just fine but he worried about her feeling out of place or even uncomfortable.

"So when is that Tony Stark guy going to do another party?" Rocket suddenly asked "it's the only good thing in here"

"It's not the only good thing" Peter told him "the place is okay"

Rocket laughed "Oh please! Like you care about that! You seemed to be the one who enjoyed the party the most! Hey, who was that girl you were kissing?!"

 _Damn it Rocket!_ Peter quickly answered "I wasn't kissing anyone" he eyed Gamora who was suddenly frowning at him

Drax joined the laughter "Oh that's right! What is her name?!"

He wanted to deny it again but his friends would only keep on insisting "Kitty"

Gamora suddenly stood up "I have to go"

Peter followed "But I thought we agreed on hanging out"

Her expression became unreadable "Fury asked me to meet him"

He nodded and sat back down, he watched as Gamora said goodbye to the rest and walked away, when she was out of sight he turned to the guys "You are such douchebags!"

Drax frowned confused "What did we do now?"

"Why did you bring Kitty into the conversation?!"

Rocket grunted "We were just talking, why do you get all defensive?"

"Because Gamora was here!"

"So?"

The words caught up in his throat, what was he supposed to say? "Because you simply don't!"

"Oh, I think I get it" Drax began saying "you are attracted to her"

"I am Groot" Little Groot agreed

"No I'm not!"

Rocket began laughing "Oh my gosh, she's so going to kill you when she finds out!"

"Even if it were true you aren't going to tell her!" Peter found himself standing up

Rocket rised his paws "Okay relax, don't make this our mistake, if you like her so much why did you kiss the other girl?"

 _Because I'm stupid_ "Just don't mention it again, please, now I'm gonna go and try to fix it"

As he walked away he heard Rocket calling him all sorts of creative names. Since he knew Director Fury hadn't called her or anything he walked to her room; the door was closed but he could hear music playing softly from inside, after fixing his hair he finally knocked.

Seconds later Elektra opened it, she eyed him suspiciously "What do you want?"

"Is Gamora here?" He asked

The girl crossed her arms and blocked the sight of the room from inside, Elektra had one of those gazes that could pierce your eyes and make you feel naked, yes she was beautiful but something about her made Peter scared. "Why?"

He cleared his throat "Because I wanna talk to her"

She drew a smirk on her face abd began playing with her hair strands "What did you do to her?"

"Is she here?" He demanded once more

Elektra rolled her eyes and stepped aside, Peter saw Gamora sharping one of her daggers, which she wasn't supposed to have.

"Hey" he called her from the door but she didn't look up

Elektra made him a sign for him to enter the room "I'm going to leave you guys alone, wether you decide to make out or kill each other stay away from my bed" and with that she disappeared closing the door behind her

Peter cleared his throat and decided to break the ice "Nice roommate"

"She's okay"

He took a look around, it was 20 times cleaner and nicer than his room, he wondered how many weapons did the girls have and if they had started a collection  
"So what did Fury want?"

Finally she met his eyes "I didn't see him"

"Yeah I know"

"Then why did you ask?"

He sighed and ignoring Elektra's warning he sat on her bed right in front of his best friend "I'm sorry about that whole Kitty thing, I was drunk and I shouldn't have kissed her"

She crossed her arms leaving the dagger to rest on her lap "I don't care about who you kiss, Quill"

 _Liar liar pants on fire_ "I assure you there's nothing to be jealous about"

He could swear her cheeks turned a darker green "I'm not jealous! Why would I be?"

"Because you and I kind of have some history"

Gamora gave him her deadliest stare "What history?"

 _Ouch, she's so in denial_ "Well I don't know, maybe that time when we danced all night? Or that time when we stayed up watching the stars or when we sneaked into that club and I almost got killed and you saved me? And last but not least when we kissed"

Her expression softened for a second or two, only to return back to the death stare "I was drunk when we kissed"

Peter rolled his eyes "No you weren't and it was YOU who kissed ME, but I didn't come here to fight, I just want to make sure we are okay"

Peter saw her relaxing, she finally said "We're fine"

"Great, now let's go with the guys" he stood up and extended his hand to her

Gamora lingered "I need to tell you something"

He frowned "Okay, go ahead"

Her eyes met his, she suddenly looked troubled "I think we should leave Earth"

Peter couldn't resist to let out a nervous laugh "What, wha- why?"

His friend stood up and took his hands "Yondu and his gang are looking for us, not to even mention Thanos who will kill all of us as soon as he gets a chance"

"Gamora, we're safe here in the Academy, in Earth. Yondu knows how sensitive I am about losing my mother and never wanting to return to earth, which we did, he's not going to come here"

She let go "How can you be so sure? We can't risk being found, he'll take Rocket and Drax to planets for bounty, he'll sell Groot to collectionists or slavers, he'll return me to Thanos who in the best case escenario will murder me immediately and he will imprison you or something of that sort"

His eyes went wide "You have everything planned don't you?"

Ignoring his comment she continued "We need to keep moving Peter"

He didn't want to go, that was the truth, of course one day they'd return to space to continue the gangs business but for now he liked it there, gently he rose his hand and caressed her cheek "We're fine, I understand you don't trust anyone, it's in your nature but I promise you nothing will get to us, I get you don't like it here but its completely safe, plus we are all together and family sticks together"

She finally sighed "Fine, but if they find us we'll scape without you"

Her tone was so serious he laughed "Deal"


	21. Exchange

**Jean**

Things hadn't been exactly great for her, she hadn't told anyone about Warren and his attempt on kissing her but she felt inexplicably guilty, or maybe she was just tired.

Jean had approximately cancelled her plans with Scott about 7 times to be working with Logan, not to mention skipping a class or two.

She had to be honest with herself, she enjoyed way too much her time with him, his mind was completely fascinating and ever since that night she had hugged him he had let his walls a bit down.

They sat on the cottage floor on top of a blanket taking a break from work. Jean had brought some food and the two enjoyed it, as she was biting a grape he asked

"So what do they teach you in school?"

"Well Professor X has always had the dream of starting a university here but since we all have different ages he teaches us the general sort of thing, and for mutants or people with abilities there's a special class"  
She answered

Logan chuckled "I don't understand how he thought mixing people would turn up alright"

The red head crossed her arms "It's actually great, he finds mutants all over the world and invites us, I was actually one of the first ones...he has been like a father to me and his ideas might seem impossible but his vision is beautiful, why should there be any difference between mutants and no mutants?"

Logan held her gaze for a few seconds and finally lit a cigarette, only after he took a smoke he nodded "He sounds like quite a guy"

Jean smiled "He is"

Charles Xavier was so important for her, she had meant it when she called him a father.   
A little while later she said goodbye to Logan and walked back to the house, the sun had begun to go down but there was still some light

"Who is your friend?" A voice asked from behind

Jean froze, _crap._ Slowly she turned around to see no one else but Loki smirking at her

"What the hell do you want?" She asked

He walked towards her pretending to be offended "I only mean to ask about the man staying in the cottage"

She knew lying wouldn't help, he'd only tell Fury about Logan and everything would be for nothing, he'd leave and she would never see him again "Just leave him alone, please"

Loki nodded "Of course, I don't mean to ruin your romantic affair with him, but I do not believe Xavier or Fury would be too happy about a man staying at the cottage"

Her heart began beating faster "Please don't!" Her tone was desperate, even gentle "please Loki, he needs help, he's my friend. Please don't tell anyone, I'll give you anything you want, I...I don't have money but I get some if you only give me time I could-"

He rose his hand to interrupt her "I don't want your money, Grey. But I will receive something in exchange for my silence"

Jean wanted to punch him but she knew she would have to play along "What do you want?"

His smile became wicked and she could have sworn his eyes sparkled with delight "I need you to enter Charles Xavier's mind"

 _No, not that, not Charles._ Jean looked to the cottage and closed her eyes before answering "Deal"


	22. Assignments

**Pietro**

He took a long breath before entering the classroom, he had worked so hard on his plan that nothing could go wrong, still he was nervous.

As planned, Peter Parker, aka his best friend, had changed seats with him, so that Pietro could sit next to Crystal. Pretending to not know this, he walked to her table and smiled  
"I'm sorry but Peter took my place, would you mind if I sat next to you?"

The girl looked over at Pietro's normal seat and seeing Peter instead she smiled "Sure, sit down"

Yes!. With that he sat down next to her, controlling his impulse of smiling, he wasn't like this normally, he had dated a lot of girls so this wasn't new to him, still there was something with her that made him wanna grin like an idiot.

Finally Pym entered the classroom and after a long boring lecture about math and physics he assigned them work class and told them to work in pairs.

"So" she began "do you understand this?"

Wanting to look smart he nodded "of course"

Crystal smiled "Great because I don't, Peter usually helps me with this"

Shit. He smiled as well and looked over to the board, which was filled with letters and numbers "I'll help you..just ehm I have to... Peter has my pen, I'll be right back"

He quickly stood up and walked over to Peter  "Two things, I told Crystal I came here for a pen so give me yours and second, I need the answer for the assignment"

Peter opened his mouth "Umh okay, first this is my only pen so no and second, I haven't resolved it yet, it's going to take me a while"

Pietro went all serious "I'll make your bed, anything you want but please help, I'm going to look like an idiot if I don't get the answer right, she thinks I understand it!"

Peter scratched his forehead for a second "Why would she think that?"

"Because I told her"

Carol, who was sitting next to Peter laughed "You are so screwed"

"Maximoff!" Pym called him

Pietro stood still "Yes Sir?"

"Sit down" the man ordered

He nodded and quickly snatched Peter's pen out of his hand before returning to his place.

"I got the pen" he said showing it to Crystal

The girl lifted her thumbs in approval "Great, shall we begin?"

Kill me please. "Sure!" And so he began copying the equations that were in the board, he noticed Crystal waited patiently. Trusting the faint experience he had with math, he pointed at the first number in his notebook  
"So, this three is multiplying itself two times, which means the answer is nine"

The girl nodded "Yes, thank you Pietro but I meant the physics excercise, I am not familiar with the laws in earth"

His heart felt warm when she said her name that it didn't matter he had probably ridiculed himself "Oh well neither am I, so don't worry"

And she laughed...he had never felt the need to stop a moment, maybe because it was in his nature to be ahead of everything and everyone else but when she laughed he wanted it to last as long as possible.

"What shall we do then?" She asked "I don't think the two of us are going to be able to answer this"

He looked over at Pym who was too concentrated in writing something down, so he quickly tore a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down: Help, he then threw it over to Peter.  
The boy looked over at him and mouthed "Give me 5 minutes"

Crystal sighed "But we have only  5 minutes left"

"I got it under control, just give me your notebook"

She frowned "Okay..."

With that they waited the five minutes Peter had told them to, the very second his friend lifted his thumbs up, Pietro went all speed towards him and wrote the answer in Crystal's notebook, the whole classroom hadn't even flinched when he had finished and gotten back to his seat, although his chair had made noise when he sat down.

Pym looked at him "What was that?"

He shrugged "The wind?"

"What wind?" The teacher asked

In queue Crystal moved her hand and a breeze entered the room, so Pym gave up on the case "Hand in the papers"

Pietro gave her the notebook "Sorry for the bad calligraphy"

She gave a look at it "what about you? Did you copy it as well?"

He smiled "Don't worry about it"

Crystal gave him a worried look but finally she said "You really didn't have to do it but thank you"

With that she stood up and gave Pym the paper, just as she was leaving the classroom she turned to him and smiled again.

Peter and Carol appeared by his side

"I have to admit that was cool" Carol told him

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that you're going to fail class" Peter added

But he didn't care, in fact he was absolutely sure he would never regret it.

* * *

 

**Loki**

He needed to take a look at the mysterious man in the cottage, if Jean Perfect Grey had agreed to betray the only person she trusted with her life, she must have had a good reason.

It was around 5 am when Loki decided to take a quick look, it was still a bit dark but he could see the mutant's silhouette through the small window which seemed to be illuminated by dim light. Just as he began to walk towards it he saw Jean not so far away. Loki quickly stood back and duplicated himself around the shack, hiding behind trees in case Jean had seen him.

Still the red head didn't seem to notice his presence and knocked on the cottage door, a man appeared and Jean smiled to him. The two of them began to walk towards the mansion, Loki frowned, was she telling Xavier about her new pet?

One of his duplicates began following them, it was then when he realized Jean was leading the man to the practice track showers. He watched him entering the restroom while Jean waited outside, seeing her alone he showed himself to her.

"Looks like a promising day" he commented

The girl shot him a murdering glance "I haven't been able to see Professor X yet, so go crawling back to your nest, beast"

Loki laughed "I doubt Professor McCoy would appreciate me going to his bedroom"

He could see her cheeks flushing red with anger, he knew better than testing her patience "So" he began "who could possibly be so important that you would give Xavier's secrets in exchange?"

"If you think I'm going to tell, you are mistaken, you might be a trickster Loki Laufeyson but I am a telepath, thoughts are scarier than tricks"

If she had meant to cause a reaction on him by calling out his true father's name, she had been disappointed. "I'm impressed but you will learn that I have nothing to lose, dear Jean. Can you say the same about you?" he said telepathically

Her face remained without a change, anyone else would have said she was being indifferent, but Loki knew fear too well and her eyes were full of it.

"Who is this punk?" a voice said

Loki turned around to see the man, he was clearly something, he looked a few years older than them but in his eyes Loki saw decades, even more "How rude am I for not introducing myself" he apologized "I am Jean's friend, Loki"

The man frowned at him and looked over at Jean, she sighed "He's saying the true, although he was just leaving"

The trickster smiled "Yes, sorry, pleasure to meet you...."

The man stared at him "Logan"

Loki smiled "Goodbye Jean, I hope you talk to Xavier about your homework"

And with that he left, this assignment had been far more interesting than any of the ones he had had in the Academy.

 

 


	23. Priorities

**Wanda**

Things had gone way better for her, she still heard bad comments and got uncomfortable stares but she wasn't going to complain, other things had turned out to be just fine. Pietro for instance had been in a better mood ever since he got Crystal to notice him even if it was from afar, Director Fury hadn't expelled her and Loki had kissed her. It was out of nowhere, the two had walked around the gardens until suddenly he stopped and kissed her. Wanda hadn't really thought about what she felt for him but their lips touching clearly made her feel good. Of course she hadn't told her brother or Carol but only because she would end up telling Pietro, besides Loki hadn't actually asked her to be his girlfriend, this was new to her so she just went with it pretending to not be confused.

"Are you feeling alright?" Loki asked her

The two were sitting in the cafeteria/dining room, she had barely touched her food.  
"Yes"

His brow furrowed "Is there something wrong?"

She sighed "No, everything is fine"

"Okay"

Wow, she thought, great communication.

Wanda finally took a bite at the apple she on her plate just so he would stop, she could hear everyone around her talk restlessly and even laughing while the two shared an uncomfortable silence, she looked at him, his piercing green eyes were scanning around the room, Wanda imagined he was probably trying to hear other people's thoughts to create trouble, she considered joining him for a few seconds but she had her own boundaries. The sokovian then wondered if he had gotten bored of her company, he wasn't talkative but neither had he been this quiet.

"So" she started saying to break the ice "any news?"

"Concerning what?" He asked indifferently

Anything, nothing, something! Her patience was running out "Never mind"

Loki turned to her clearly noticing her annoyance "Let's talk outside"

She stood up and the two left for the garden, the sky was clear except for some clouds. Loki stopped walking until they were far enough from eyesight

"I think I owe you an apology" he began "the other day I was a bit drunk and I kissed you, I assure you I haven't told anyone and that it will not interfere with our deal"

She was taken by surprise, so he was really drunk, then? "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone either"

He nodded "I'm glad we are in good terms"

"Me too" she added

Suddenly he took a step closer, then another and another until they were inches away and she threw her arms around him as they kissed, she could feel his arms around her waist and without planning it, her fingers went through his hair. They finally broke apart to catch some air, her heart beating fast and her hands shaking a bit. His eyes were easy to read, he felt the same way, a strange yet powerful attraction between them.

"So" she started

"Maybe I wasn't really drunk" he said

Maybe I am, she thought, this is a terrible idea

Still she was the one to kiss him again.

* * *

 

**Erik Lensherr**

Magneto was a leader, he would always have his head concentrate into his real objectives, his first priority was the well being of his mutant brothers; still his mind had been drifting continuously, he felt weak for letting it happen but at the moment his children were all he could think of.

"The sooner you tell them, the better" Charles had said to him

And he had tried, but considering that he would have to look at them made him feel...fear? What was he supposed to do? Was there any correct way to confess his secret?

"Magneto" a distant voice called, he payed no mind, he couldn't.

"Erik" it called again

He turned to see Mystique by his side, her arms crossed  
"Yes?" He asked

She frowned "You seem troubled"

"I'm fine" he assured "do you need something?"

The girl sat in front of him "The Brotherhood has noted your have been distracted, they fear you have other priorities"

Do they now? Don't you mean you fear that? "I am sure everyone knows that my only priority is the prosperity of our people and that if I am distracted is because I am busy thinking about our next move"

She smiled making her white teeth shine with the contrast of her blue skin "That is what I told them myself but you know how they are"

Oh, I know how you are "Thank you for your support Raven, what would I do without you?"

She smiled once more "So, what is the next move?"

"Recruitment" he answered "most of them have been taking shelter with Xavier, we need powerful people"

"Of course, and where do you suggest we find them?"

"We need a tracker first"

"I thought that's what you went looking after, those weekends you disappeared" Her tone was soothing but he knew her intentions

"I couldn't find any" he said, I was too busy looking for my long lost children.

"I will try finding one" she offered "my contacts might help"

Erik smiled approvingly "Thank you Mystique"

The woman nodded and left his office or what tried to look like one. None of them knew about Wanda or Pietro, he couldn't trust anyone, not even her, and she trusted her the most.   
Erik would invite them to join the Brotherhood in the future, he was aware of how dangerous it could be for young unskilled mutants like the twins, in the Academy they might at least have a good place to stay and receive good training, at least until they were ready enough to join him, then, they would be unstoppable.

 


	24. Right or Wrong?

**Jean**

She had agreed to do homework with Scott that afternoon, she had already told Logan and he had said there wouldn't be a problem as long as he had cigarettes, so she left him with at least a dozen of packages. Ororo had gone to study with the rest of their friends in the library so Jean and Scott could have some privacy.

When Scott finally knocked, it was the third time she tried a different lipstick to compare which one looked better, quickly she fixed the one she was already wearing and ran to the door, her boyfriend smiled charmingly  
"You look beautiful" he complimented

Jean smiled and noticing the books in his hands she pretended to blush "Are those for me?"

Scott laughed and entered the room, she closed the door behind him.

After studying for a while the two ended up sitting on the floor with their backs leaning on her bed, hugging each other.

"I missed you" she whispered

Scott laughed "Good to hear, I thought you were going to break up with me"

She moved away "Why would you say that?"

He scratched the back of his head "Well we haven't really talked in a while and I thought that...maybe...I don't know"

She arched her eyebrows "Maybe what?"

"Maybe you were avoiding me"

"I would never avoid you Scott" she promised. Before she knew,  she had moved inches closer to him,her heart beat faster as the proximity between them disappeared, just when she could feel his breathing on her own skin she kissed him deeply, everything around them seemed to disappear, then and only then she felt safe.

He broke the kiss, his mouth moved to her neck, she closed her eyes trying to make the best of every second. Between kisses he managed to say  
"Where have you been disappearing to?"

Her eyes opened "What?"

"You have been skipping class" he answered

Jean frowned, they barely had one or two classes together, and she was very careful not to miss those...how would he know? Gently her hands pushed him away.

"What is it?" His mouth was open, she could tell he was confused, in times like that she wish she could look at his eyes

"How do you know I have been missing class?"

He shrugged "I asked"

"What do you mean?"

Scott sighed "I always ask the teachers how are you doing in your classes"

Jean was taken aback, what did he mean by that? "You go behind my back to speak to teachers?"

The poor boy stuttered "Well I was worried about you...and..I..wanted... Where's this coming from Jean?"

She stood up "You can't just simply go around and doing that! And less if you know that I hate people checking on me like I am some sort of freak! You know my parents would do that to me in school, I told you how much I hated it being treated like a patient or a victim you have to keep a record on"

He stood up as well "Jean, I never meant it in that way, I was simply-"

She cut him "Supervising me?!"

"Worried about you" Scott finished, the two stared at each other for a few seconds, finally he said "I don't know what's going on, the only thing I care about is your happiness Jean, but I can't help you if you refuse to tell me what's going on"

I'm hiding a man and I am about to betray Xavier to keep him safe, it was impossible to say, so instead she remained silent

Scott nodded "You won't need to worry about keeping stuff from me anymore, I get the idea" as he picked up his books she stopped him

"Don't..."

But he left the room anyway, Jean didn't blame him, at the end of the day she was aware of how complicated she could be. She loved him, of that much she was sure, still as she laid in bed her thoughts returned to Logan and how his eyes would allow her to seen into his soul.

* * *

**Loki**

He wasn't sure of what had taken control over him, he had promised and been used to never mix his trickery with  pleasure and sentiment, and less if his payment consisted in something precious for his treasure collection such as Magneto's helmet, but Wanda Maximoff's soft lips had gotten in the way. Her green eyes haunted him in his sleep and her hair made him want to get up in the middle of the night and sneak into her room. What had she done to him? What was this nonsensical behavior he wished to do? Had she gotten into his mind, had he into hers?

What would he do know? If that idiot brother of hers, knew about them he would create a show and Loki wouldn't have it, no, he would stay away and make clear that he wasn't interested, maybe that way she would stop looking for him and their relation would be professional.

The next day, Thor had woken up before him, and apparently he had made an effort to look...presentable

"What is wrong with you?" He asked

The blond turned to him with a smile, he combed his hair backwards "Good morning brother"

He would yell to him for calling him his brother but at the moment he was too amused "Who is the unfortunate girl?"

Thor shot him a warning glance "Jane Foster, I suggest you keep your mouth shut until it is formal"

He would but still he shrugged "Who knows?"

"LOKI don't you dare!"

_  
Hours later he walked to Xavier's class, avoiding Wanda successfully, until of course the Professor paired them.

"The person next to you has similar abilities to your own, try to control them together, because you will have to work as a team" Charles Xavier began saying

"He will make us go into the simulator" Loki explained her

She nodded "So, what's the plan? How are we going to do this?"

"Well I already control my abilities, we need to work on you, show me how you cast a spell"

She rolled her eyes and began moving her fingers, a beautiful red light came from them, as she moved her hands the energy followed

Loki took a step closer "Move your feet as well, you look stiff"

Wanda did as he told, with pure intentions of helping her, he put a hand on her back and whispered directly into her ear "Your whole body controls the energy, not only your hands, learn to control your body and you will be in charge not your gift"

She relaxed after that and actually followed his advice, her victory smile made him forget his plan.

As soon as the class finished he took her hand and lead her to the same Janitor's closet she had first pulled him inside

"What are you doing?" She asked half smiling half trembling

He locked the door and put his arms tightly around her, her breath became slow and his head grew dim. The close proximity of their bodies made his ache, her hand caressed his cheek  
"This is wrong" She whispered

He answered with a kiss

 


	25. New friends, old friends

**Anna-Marie**

People called her Rogue, even she did. It seemed more fitting, she hated the "Anna" or "Marie", it made her sound delicate which she was not. She couldn't be, even if she had wanted to.

Other mutants would declare they were gifted or more evolved but for her that was complete garbage, she was cursed. If she had had a choice she would have preferred to be born as normal as possible, still here she was, a killing machine walking down the halls of the Academy. The place was better than she could have ever asked for or even dreamt of having but it was still difficult for her to feel accepted, even in the Academy made for freaks she was an outcast.  
The Professor was very kind and she had found some good friends in Ororo and Bobby but she felt out of place... she always did.

As she left McCoy's class for the cafeteria she came across Jubilee and Scott, the two seemed to be sharing a serious conversation, she had meant to walk away but Scott noticed her and smiled "Hey Anna"

"Hi" she greeted

Jubilee smiled at her as well "Well I have to go, see ya later"

When the two were alone Scott pointed the way to the cafeteria "We're you going to get lunch?"

"Yeah" she answered, he looked off

"Do you mind if I join?"

"No, let's go"

After they got their food Scott suggested eating outside, it was weird for her to bond with new people but she went with it, he was a nice guy.   
She looked around the tables, everyone seemed to be hanging out with their friends, even that antisocial alien with green eyes had gotten himself a girlfriend...damn it, now Rogue was officially the most awkward student in school...wow.

"So, how have you been feeling?" He asked

"Okay I guess" she knew he meant with the school, after all Scott was one of the "leader students" in the Academy.

He smiled proudly "That's great, how about your roommate, are you two doing okay?"

Rogue frowned, why was he asking so many questions? "Yes ehmm, Jubilee is great"

He nodded triumphantly "I knew you two would get along, you know at first they were going to assign you with Kitty but it didn't seem right so I told Fury and...well I hope you don't mind"

"Oh no, it's fine, I really don't like Kitty"

Scott took a bite of his apple "Oh, why?"

Okay, this was too much "I don't know...umm Scott? Listen I appreciate your concern but you really don't need to worry, I mean I consider you a friend but... you are kind of asking a lot of things"

His face suddenly dropped "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"It's okay really just, let's just..." She sighed and smiled deciding to make an effort, one couldn't hurt "what about you? are you okay?"

Scott took a deep breath "Not really, that's probably the reason I'm acting weird... it's just that things haven't been okay with Jean"

She didn't like Jean either, the girl had probably everything she wanted and Rogue hated that, it wasn't something to be proud of but at least she was being honest with herself.  
"Oh, what happened?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea of what happened, one day she was okay and then the next thing I know is she is cancelling all of our plans, and not just with me, Jubilee and Ororo have told me it's the same with them, even her teachers have noticed she's been skipping classes and.... you'll probably think I'm being paranoic but that's just not how Jean is"

Rogue wanted to arch her eyebrows and make a mean sarcastic comment but she contained herself, see? Jean had a loving boyfriend that cared about her, as for her...she could never be loved, how can you love someone if you can never be close to them?  
"She's probably only a bit distracted, I'm sure she's fine, just don't pressure her"

"You think? Well I kind of  screwed up the other night and we had a fight, I haven't seen her since then"

She was the last person that could give romantic advices still she shook her head "I'm sure it's fine, you only need some space"

* * *

  
Turns out it wasn't fine, she overheard by mistake Jean and Jubilee talking that night in her bedroom.

Jean's frustrated voice had said "At first he technically broke up with me! So I put a lot of thought and went out to him to apologize but as he saw me he stopped me from talking and told me that for the sake of our relationship we needed some space, what the hell does that mean?!"

Her friend was trying to calm her down "I'm sure it's all a bad understanding"

"Space?! What space?! Is that even a thing?"

Anna bit her tongue... oops.

Jubilee's voice was soothing "What did you do?"

"I nodded and left, what else?!"

Rogue wasn't going inside to be a part of that silly drama, so she decided to take a long walk in the gardens, she hadn't had a chance to explore them and now it seemed like the perfect timing. Everything looked wonderful and it would have been a great night but instead of a relaxing walk she found herself bumping into a tree, except it wasn't a tree...but a man, a familiar face.

"Wolverine?" She asked surprised. It couldn't be him, she had met him what seemed to be ages ago.

The man frowned, it was dark but she could see his face  
"What the hell are you doing here kid?"

"I go to school here? What the hell are you doing here?! I'm pretty sure the Professor doesn't know"

"No one knows and I prefer it to stay that way since I'm leaving soon"

"Sure" she answered right away. She had been alone at a bar one day, just a few weeks after her mutation had manifested, she had been so scared she ran away from home and since then tried to keep a low profile, people had seen her almost kill a person by touching him, the police had been very close to take her.  
It was dark and late and she just wanted a place to crash in, she had sneaked before into that bar, the owner never paid much mind to the money counter...she would only take what she needed and pay it later but another costumer saw her, he picked her up from her jacket and threw her out on the street, he was the biggest guy she had ever seen and probably the drunkest one too. Outside he started checking her pockets and take the money she had been saving with one hand while the other pressed her head against the floor, she couldn't even touch him, the drunk had trapped her under him. Anna remembered crying for help, it was then when another guy took the big one with a single hand and shoved him away, he then helped her up.

Anna was so angry that she walked towards the guy, took a glove off and touched his face, his scream made her feel so good.  
Almost immediately the guy that had saved her pulled her away from the man "Stop that!"

By then everyone was looking at them so she obeyed.

"Behold everyone" a man said "the great Wolverine in now a hero and protector"

She assumed it was him they talked about, the stranger grunted and let her go, "Don't touch anyone else or the next one in the ground in going to be you"  
He then walked over to the guy lying down unconscious and threw at her his wallet, finally Wolverine said "Don't ever still shit again"

And she nodded before running away.

So now they saw each other again, different escenarios  
"What are you doing here?"

"A girl is helping me get my memory back, so against my better common sense I'm here"

She shrugged, that was enough explanation, and well something about him made her feel safe so she was going to stay silent...still who else knew?  
Oh...it made sense now, her least favorite red head telepath.

 


	26. Lies

**Jean**

She had never been more nervous in her entire life, of that she was sure. Today was the day she would attempt on breaking into the Professor's mind.   
Once a week she would go to his office and have special practice with him, he had told her that her power hadn't come to the light in its full extension yet, so he wanted to make sure she got enough practice when the time came for her to control it, and thanks to that she had improved.

Very early that morning she decided to try and convince Logan for one last time to talk to the Professor and stay in the Academy without having to hide. Standing outside the cottage she knocked firmly and rehearsed once more her speech.

The door opened and her mind went absolutely blank, Jean wasn't the kind of girl who gets nervous around boys but Logan's bare chest did make an impression on her  
"Hi" she let out

"Hey" he greeted and stepped aside for her to enter, she immediately turned her eyes to the floor as he put on a shirt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she answered right away "I...ah..I just wanted to ask you about...."

"Yes?"

He wasn't trying to make her nervous at all, in fact he seemed rather worried about her current behavior

Her mind clicked again "Xavier, Ehm I wanted to ask you one last time if you wanted to meet him and make this process a lot faster"

"What's wrong? Too much homework?" He said smirking

Jean rolled her eyes "No, it's just that I feel like you want to leave as soon as you can but since I'm still learning how minds work I take too much time and-" she stopped talking when Logan moved towards her, his hands rested on her shoulders

"Listen Jean, you have already helped me more than enough without expecting anything in exchange" he took a step back "I do want to leave but not until my mind clears up, I need to remember what happened"

She let out her breath, apparently his proximity had made her stop breathing? "Why not with the Professor?"

Logan chuckled and sat down, he lighted a cigarette and took a smoke "As you might have seen in my brain, I haven't been exactly welcomed everywhere, I'm not sure of what happened but I know I escaped from someone or somewhere, I believe you if you say this Professor of yours can be trusted but I can't risk it kid"

She nodded and surrendered, she was going to do as Loki had told her to.   
Jean sat down as well "So what do you do normally?"

"Smoke"

She laughed "That seems right" sitting down next to him was the closest she had gotten  to a relaxing day.

"What about you?" He asked "You look more miserable than I do"

"Good one" she chuckled "just some stupid drama"

His normally tough expression softened "Go on"

"You don't want to hear about it"

He shrugged "I've got nothing better to do"

Jean smiled "Okay then, but you brought this on yourself"

And so she told him all of the problems she had with Scott and to her surprise he listened carefully until she had finished.

"Space? Is that still a thing?" He asked

She laughed "I know, right?!"

Logan was on his third cigarette by then "He sounds like a dick"

Jean fixed her hair "He's not, he's actually very sweet and nice while I am this walking time bomb with a lot of issues"

"Don't say that, you are probably one of the best people I've ever met and that's a lot to say"

She smiled "That's probably because you haven't dated me"

His eyebrow arched "Is that a threat?" Before she could even blush he continued "Listen Jean, any boy would be lucky enough to be your friend, to hell with this Scott if he needs space"

The red head smiled, a true smile "Thank you Logan"

He nodded "No problem"

* * *

 

Charles had welcomed her with a smile "How have you been Jean?"

"Good, yourself?" She said sitting down in one of his couches.

His wheelchair moved towards her "Can't complain" he answered, and pointing to cups on the table he asked "Tea?"

"Thank you, let me do it Professor" she offered and poured for the two of them

"Al right then, are you ready?" He asked and she nodded "Today we will work with blocking some parts of your mind, there are not many telepaths but you must never be completely unarmed when it comes to facing one"  
Perfect, she thought.

And so he began, to someone else it must have looked like a staring competition but from her mind it was like a noisy drill. The Professor kept on smashing her mind barriers and travel to one thought to a memory to a feeling without anything she could do to stop him, she was too busy hiding as deep as possible any trail of Logan.

"Concentrate Jean" he told her

The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes, this was going to be her only chance of getting information from Xavier about him and Magneto, she had no idea of what Loki planned to do with it but if it meant Logan was staying she would do what was necessary. She felt Xavier's presence in her mind and this time instead of building a barrier she went directly for him with all of her power.  
Being inside of the Professor's mind was more tricky than she had ever thought it was...he could hear everyone, she admired for a few seconds the way he kept all of those voices hidden so they wouldn't hurt his mind. Jean didn't have much time so she quickly went around his memories until she found Magneto, taking as much as she could, she tried to cover her trails and left his mind.

Her eyes opened, she noticed her breath was shaking

"Are you alright?" The Professor asked

She nodded "Sorry...I shouldn't have entered your mind"

But he smiled "It's just fine Jean, I'm glad that you did, it was amazing well job"

The red head sighed in relief

"Although I think it's enough for one day, don't you agree?" He asked

And she nodded "I know it must have only been 6 minutes of practice but I feel exhausted"

"Time passes differently in our minds, and it's a draining experience, but please stay at least to finish your tea and if you don't mind I wanted to speak with you"

"Sure"

After taking a zip of his drink, Charles finally said "Scott came to speak with me"

She bit her tongue in annoyance and drank her tea just so she wouldn't make her anger too noticeable

"And he mentioned that he was worried because you seemed distracted" he continued "I really don't wish to interfere in your relationship Jean, you know I really care about your well being, so please be honest with me, is there something wrong?"

Jean placed her cup back on the table, she knew Charles was only trying to take care of her but she wasn't going to be able to tell him what was going on and it broke her heart but she put on a fake smile "There's nothing to worry about Professor, I promise"

 


	27. The Truth

**Jean**  
She had surprisingly managed to make progress with Logan, they had discovered his real name was James and that he had a brother.

Today really early she has visited him once more, now more than ever he looked bored and distant. She knew he really wanted to leave, of course she noticed he was planning on doing so more soon than later but she couldn't stand that idea, he had truly become very important for her, selfishly she needed to keep him here.   
Having read a lot of the Professor's work she tried this time one of his strategies to deal with minds, instead of trying to trace down his memories from the earliest one to the present, like she had been doing, this time she would go backwards from the present to the past.  
Jean made him kneel down so she could easily reach his head making it easier to access his mind, just like him she also knelt down and closing her eyes she tried again.

How could she begin to describe it? It was all a big beautiful sad mess; she had never seen a case like this, not even in the Professor life's work. Jean had to concentrate deeply, she could now hear his memories replaying at the same time, where could she start? They were all scattered around... suddenly something caught her attention, a wild scream, his scream. She tracked it down, he was going through an experiment of some sort, seeing him in such state made her shudder, she felt his pain and it was the worst monstrosity she could have ever imagined. They wanted to make him a weapon, with his healing factor he was the perfect subject and quite possibly the only one that could survive the treatment, she saw him running away from the place but it was too late, his skeleton was now fully replaced from bone to adamantium. After that his memory went blurry again, she had to go around one more time seeing Logan around random people and following routines. Once more she caught another important memory...his brother had been the reason he signed up for the experiment, he had done something terrible to Logan so he wanted revenge. The memory changed, Logan held a woman's body in his arms, she was clearly dead and he cried. Jean suddenly jumped to the first time she saw him in the gardens at the Academy, then tried again to get a track....then he was there again, his brother... Victor! That was his name, he was trying to talk to him, they were interrupted by a fight, Logan went out to help a girl...was that Rogue?? Victor was now attacking him, Logan ran away after the fight thinking Victor had died, again his memory faded. She jumped back and forth in some memories and finally she found it, his last memory before arriving to the Academy, Logan was with some guy who appeared to be his friend then people appeared trying to attack him, they wanted to take him back to the experiments so Logan ran away, his friend helped him...the last thing before the memory disappeared was the sound of a gun.

Jean returned to reality, she was breathing heavily and Logan stared at her concerned

"Are you alright?" He asked

Jean nodded "I found something"

He helped her sit down and she took a deep breath. Would he leave if she told him? The only reason he was still here was because he needed his memory back so...would he leave her?  
Everything around Jean seemed to be collapsing, she was probably having the worst time in the Academy and the only one that had been with her was Logan, he understood what she was going through in some way, Jean hadn't been feeling particularly great since she had been in Xavier's mind, it was as if something had awakened the moment she controlled for a second the other person's mind. It was Logan and not her other friends she had told about the way her abilities might wake one day and take control over her, and he had listened, he had understood and calmed her down.. what would she do if he left? So to keep him here she wouldn't tell him the whole truth in what she had discovered, at least not yet, he was safe at the Academy.

"Victor" she started "that's your brother's name"

Logan's face suddenly dropped, he remembered "What happened to him?"

"I couldn't get the details your memory is corrupted but I know he did something terrible to you so" Jean had to take a deep breath "you entered an experiment, they changed your skeleton structure to adamantium...I think your memory was lost of most things that happened before that"

He covered his face for a second "Weapon X, I was weapon X"

Jean nodded "Yes and you, you ran away"

Logan stood up, he walked around the cottage as much as it allowed it and knelt back down next to her "Is Victor alive?"

His expression was completely blank which only made her more nervous "I don't....I...I think so"

He sighed in relief and for the first time he smiled to her, a true smile.  
"Thank you"

Jean found herself smiling too and without much thought she hugged him "We'll make much more progress after this"

Logan broke the hug "Jean, I don't know how much longer will I stay"

_Please don't leave me... not you too._

She bit her tongue to maintain a straight face "When?"

He shrugged "Soon"

"But there's so much we have to work on! I...I know I'm being slow but after this I promise it will all be faster"

He placed his hands on her shoulders "I don't expect to get my full memory back, you have done more than enough, I can't have you spend your time trying to fix me"

"But what if I want to spend my time like that?"

"That sounds sad"

She laughed weakly "Just promise me you will say goodbye"

"I promise".

* * *

 

**Loki**

He patiently waiting from a safe distance outside the cottage where Jean Grey and the man were inside. He had waited fairly for about three weeks for Jean to make progress with Xavier and get information from him just as he had promised Wanda he would get.  
Finally Jean left the cottage and headed back to the mansion.

"Good morning" he greeted

The red head stopped and turned to him "What do you want?"

He pretended to try remembering "Oh! I think you have something I asked for don't you? I know you have been alone with Xavier that must have given you more than enough time for you to do your assignment"

She sighed "He's leaving, Logan is leaving so go find someone else to blackmail"

Loki frowned "Do you think I care about what his plans are? Because I don't Grey, we made a deal and it's still standing unless you want me to go right now over to your precious little boyfriend and tell him about your affair with the man in the shack, and let's not leave Fury out of this, Xavier might try defending you but Fury doesn't favor students so we'll see what happens to you after he knows"

"It's your word against mine, do you really think they will believe you over me?"

Loki chuckled, oh how genuine she was "I am not sure if you are aware of this new electronic device called camera because I am sure Fury is" He then proceeded to take out of his pocket a cellphone and showed her a picture.

Jean immediately tried to reach for it but he was far faster than her. "That's cheating Jean, I never believed you capable of it, so shall we go to Fury?"

She went pale "You wouldn't...I have nowhere to go"

He smiled devilishly "Oh I am perfectly aware"

Her eyes suddenly watered and just when he thought she might turn around and leave she whispered "Magneto was the one that left Xavier invalid, they used to be like brothers but they took different paths and ideals now they barely speak to one another"

He arched his eyebrows "So why did Xavier accept the Maximoff's if they were recommended by Magneto?"

The red head shrugged, if looks could kill Loki would have died in the most horrible way "They share blood"

"Blood? As in relatives?"

"I don't know! that's what I heard in Xavier's mind, so now leave me alone"

"You really don't expect me to believe that's all you got from Xavier's mind?"

"I did what you wanted! And there it is you bastard!"

He knew she wasn't lying but he enjoyed watching people suffer. "I would watch my tongue if I were you Jean, don't you dare mention this to anyone and I shall keep my word of keeping your secret, if I know you dared to speak the whole academy will know in less than a minute, understood?"

Her cheeks were flashing red "Don't ever speak to me again or I'll kill you"

He decided not to push it and let her go.  
Loki walked back to the mansion, everyone by then was awake and getting ready. He walked over to Wanda's room to give her the news, she opened the door with a sweet smile and invited him inside.

"Where's Carol?" He asked pointing towards the empty bed

"Taking a shower" she answered, walking to her closet and getting a sweater out.

Loki watched her from the bed, he had no idea of what was going on between them, to be honest he knew she didn't either; the only thing he was sure of was that in a long time he was finally feeling happy.

"What?" She asked him "Do I have something on my face?"

He stood up and put his arms around her waist "No, would you like to?"

She rolled her eyes "Stop it, Carol could enter any minute"

"So?"

"So we would have to explain her why are we kissing and I haven't even told Pietro so we would have to deal with a lot of drama"

Loki stared at her and couldn't helo but to look for resemblance between her and Magneto.

"Stop that" she laughed

He smirked and kissed her shortly "What?"

She pushed him apart playfully and taking a brush she began to comb her wet hair "So to what do I owe your visit?"

"I've got your information regarding Xavier abd Magneto"

Her eyes lit up "What did you find?"

He wanted to tell her, he really did but at the same time he felt the selfish need of keeping the secret for himself "Magneto left Xavier invalid"

Wanda put her brush down "what?"

"They used to be friends but their ideals were different"

The brunette sat down with her gaze distant "So why would Xavier accept Pietro and I?"

Something beyond himself held his tongue...he wanted to tell her but he didn't, not yet anyway "I don't know"  
  



	28. Help

**Wanda**

One day while Carol and her had lunch, Loki had told them he had found the most terrific news he had had in a while, Xavier was planning on doing some sort of excursion so people could take a look at how the Academy made the relations between mutants and no mutants work.

"So where are we going?" Carol asked as she took a bite from a sandwich

He frowned at her "You are missing the point"

The blonde shrugged "Which is?"

He took a seat and sighed "The point is we are going to leave the mansion"

"Oh yay" she said sarcastically "all I have always wanted"

Wanda smiled but Loki seemed to be angry and left without another word

"Wow" Carol muttered

"I'll go check on him" her friend said and almost ran out of the cafeteria.  
Wanda found him sketching down in his notebook at the garden.

"Are you okay?" She asked

He closed his notebook and put it back on his backpack "I have a plan"

Wanda frowned, what the heck was he talking about?

He continued "Carol may think it's stupid and completely irrelevant to leave the mansion but it is my greatest opportunity to escape from this prison"

The brunette closed her eyes for a second "Prison? You mean the Academy?"

He looked at her distantly "I mean Earth"

"How is that even possible?"

"Like I said I have a plan, I only needed a chance like this to leave without rising suspicion from Thor or anyone really" his tone was ice cold

She crossed her arms "So you're just going to disappear?"

"You could accompany me"

"No" she answered right away, had he really thought she would abandon her brother over some other planet?

He smirked "It was worth a try"

Wanda took a step closer to him "You don't have to leave"

"What would you have me do? Stay in this forsaken pathetic place and pretend my life is going to improve? Do you think it is easy for me to see every day how Thor and his stupid friends make fun of me? Or how when time comes for us to return to Asgard, Odin will continue to show preference for his son and eventually will name Thor the King when it should be me? I have worked really hard to be someone important but at the end of the day I realize I am stuck in here paying a sentence from a crime I did not commit, have you ever wondered why Thor and I are here?" He asked and she shook her "Thor did something he should not, he invaded without Odin's consent a forbidden territory, I let him go thinking finally I could prove to be more worthy of the throne so I told my dear old father and what did he do? He sent us here to teach us a lesson, what follows might have been my doing but I shouldn't even be here"

Wanda took a step back "I didn't know that and I am sorry life has been unfair to you but guess what? It has been the same with me and almost everyone here. Loki please don't leave, almost everyone in my life has left me without a goodbye I really wouldn't want you to be another person in that list...just promise me you won't disappear"

He finally sighed "I could wait until the end of the year to leave"

She smiled.

* * *

  
**Jean**

Everything and everyone turned to ashes around her, she couldn't help it, she couldn't even speak or scream; her friends, the school, even Xavier turned to nothing more than a pile of dust because of her doing, a bright light expired from her own body and as soon as it touched something...it destroyed it...she destroyed it.

"JEAN!!"

She woke up, a thin layer of sweat covered her, her fingers clinged to the sheets of her bed, Ororo was standing in front of her, her expression full of fear.

"What happened?" Her friend asked "are you alright?"

Jean nodded almost violently, her heart was pounding faster than it had ever done, and she felt the sudden need to throw up "Just a nightmare"

Ororo sighed and turned on the lights "Well that looked more than a nightmare, I know how they normally are but this one was different" she sat back down on her bed "what was it about?"

Jean froze, her dreams were still fresh, she needed to go outside and away from the Academy, what would happen if it was more than a dream? What if it became real and she ended up killing everyone?   
"Nothing... I don't remember... I only need some air" the girl stood up and put on a robe

"Are you crazy? It's around midnight, maybe we should call the Professor so he can-"

"No" she pleaded "I'm okay really, I just need fresh air to clear my mind, go back to sleep"

Ororo crossed her arms "Then let me come with you"

 _No_ , she thought, _I don't want to hurt you._ "Go back to sleep"  she ordered, and using one of the tactics Xavier had taught her she made Ororo do as she said, Jean felt terrible for doing that but she needed to leave the room, nightmare or not, she genuinely felt a strange sensation inside her. The red head made sure her friend was asleep again and turned off the lights before going out the window and running as fast as she could. She was half  across the garden when an impulse shook her whole body making her fall.  
Her vision went blurry, her fingers felt the wet grass as she clenched to it, she could even taste mud, her ears found themselves listening to her own weak voice as it stuttered "Help...plea... please...make...it...make it stop"  
A sharp high sound made all of her senses freeze, she no longer knew what happened around her, as if she were unconscious or...dead.

Cold water, no not cold, it was frozen, or was it her? She was freezing? A light, there was a light, she was sitting on grass how had she managed to sit? Her eyes adjusted, the moon was the light...she was outside, that much she could see, why did her head hurt so much and why was she so dizzy and cold? She was shivering, her eyelids threatened to close.

"Stay with me, hey!" A hand touched her cheek and balanced her shoulder so she could remain seated "Jean" he called

She would have recognized his voice anywhere, rough yet soft, angry yet kind.   
"Cold" was all she managed to say

His arms wrapped her body and lifted her up.   
"We need to get you help"

"Logan" she whispered "you said you'd leave if someone-"

"I know what I said, doesn't matter now, where to?" He cut her off

Jean pointed to the mansion and said "Xavier" before losing conciousnes   
  
  
  



	29. Defenseless

**Logan**

He was probably making a big mistake, how could he be sure of trusting some stranger that could read his mind? Jean trusted this Professor with her life but Logan was trying to hide, not to expose himself. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did. He could feel how Jean trembled in his arms.

When he was finally at the front door thinking everything would become easier a strange high pitch sound drilled his ears, he had to bite his tongue to not cry in pain, looking at Jean he understood it came from her. Logan kicked the door with all the strength he had left, Jean suddenly shifted in his arms making most of the objects near them begin to float uncontrollably around them, one flower vase even shattered against his back.

"Help!" He found himself yelling "Help!" He kept repeating

Finally someone appeared, Logan looked up to see a huge blue.... monkey?

"Who the hell are you?!" The stranger inquired preparing himself to attack until he saw the girl in his arms "Jean" he began saying until he covered his ears, the noise had gotten louder

Logan had to yell to be heard "She needs Xavier!"

* * *

 

**Jean**

She heard distant voices discussing and could even see blurry people.   
She remembered opening her eyelids for a second and closing them again from being too weak. It didn't seem real, for her it was only a dream.

When she finally woke up her head spun around making her dizzy, she tried to stand up but realized she could barely move.

"Easy there" someone said and placed a hand on her back, she didn't have time to look at the person, her stomach threatened to make her throw up at the slightest of moves, luckily someone put a bucket in front of her face while another helped her lift her head and even held her hair back as she vomited.  
Jean had never felt so ill in all of her life, her energy was completely drained, her head was threatening to explode and her skin was damp in cold sweat.  
A gentle hand cleaned her mouth with a tissue, she felt like a poor defenseless child.  
That same person helped her lay back down, it was Hank McCoy, as they made eye contact she could tell he was concerned.  
"Don't worry, everything's alright" he said trying to calm her down

She remembered now, she had had a nightmare and decided to run as far as she could to protect her friends... Logan

Only then she looked around the room, she had been here before, it was the Professor's own room, back when she was first reached out to him in order to join the school, the Academy was still in the proper building process so he had lent her his bedroom,  but that had been years ago back when she was just a scared small girl that had recently discovered her abilities; Xavier smiled to her from across the room, he looked tired and nervous, then next to her bed she saw Logan, his rough expression was replaced with a relieved one making him look much younger.

"Hank" Charles started saying "please leave us for a few minutes"

McCoy nodded and gave her a small hand squeeze before leaving.  
Jean tensed but prepared to deal with the consequences "Professor" she tried to say, instead a weak incomprensible sound came out of her mouth

Charles rised his hand to stop her from saying another word "Save your strength Jean. Logan has already spoken to me"

She looked over at her friend, he sighed and explained "I told him you were helping me and that more than once you offered to take me to him"

The girl bit her lip, the last thing she wanted was to make Xavier disappointed, but he only smiled at her "You aren't in trouble, we'll talk about this later, rest"

She sighed in relief and tried to settle back on bed. Logan suddenly lifted her head gently so he could fix her pillows. Her eyelids closed once more without a warning.

 


	30. Waking up

**Wanda**

It was supposed to be a nice normal trip or so had Xavier told them. They would meet some representative of the government take a few pictures to show they weren't a threat to society and go later to the movies or maybe a restaurant, it wasn't Wanda's ideal way to spend a day but it was what it was.

As soon as she got inside the rented bus with her friends behind her, a paper plane crashed directly into her forehead, she had no idea of who had thrown that but it had been on purpose, the whole bus went silent and she was pretty sure her face had gotten red from how angry she was.

"Easy!" Someone yelled "we don't want the windows to explode"

Everyone laughed except for the ones nearest to her, they at least tried to cover their smiles.

She was unable to speak or even move her veins boiled in anger.

A hand rested on her shoulder "Easy" Pietro yelled "we don't want her brother to kick your ass in less than a second if someone dares to say anything else"

That made the laughter lower down. Carol took her hand and pushed her a bit "C'mon, I think there are empty seats in the back"

Wanda bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from yelling, crying or losing control. Finally they took a seat, Carol let her take the one next to the window while Pietro and Peter Parker took the ones behind theirs.  
Wanda sighed and pressed her head to the window wanting everything to stop, even when she couldn't see their mocking faces she heard their thoughts.

"Okay everybody listen up" Scott Summers said from the front of the bus "Due to unknown circumstances Professor Xavier will not be able to come with us today, instead Director Fury will"

The whole bus began protesting

Scott rised his hand and the talking stopped "He didn't say why I just got the message but don't worry, Director Fury will be doing the exact same job that Professor X normally does so let him know any problem you might be experiencing and if you don't see him you can either talk with Steve Rogers or me. Same rules as always, stay with the group and off trouble, we want to make a good impression so just be yourself"

Pietro chuckled "It's like they are asking us to put up a show" he said loud enough for them to hear

"Don't say that, it's just so people with stupid prejudices see how wrong they are" Peter told him

Wanda didn't even have to turn around to see her brother smirk   
"That's what they said but wait till we get their, it's going to be like a freaking zoo and we are going to be the animals"

Carol shifted on her seat "Pietro don't say that, we aren't animals"

Before he could answer back a girl interrupted them "You are right" This time Wanda turned around to see who was talking, a girl sitting alone on the other side, that white strand of hair in contrast with the dark brown made her unmistakable, Rogue was smiling almost devilishly to them "we are way worse" she completed.

* * *

 

**Jean**

The next time she woke up the dizziness was gone, slowly she sat up in bed noticing it was already daytime and that only her and Xavier where in the room, he sat on his wheel chair  next to her bed, the Professor smiled and offered her a cup of tea.

She took it "Thank you" Never in her life  had she tasted something more comforting than that.

"I see you are feeling better" he said

Jean lowered the cup "Yes although I can't remember half of what happened"

His expression darkened "Okay Jean, I will be completely honest with you, I once told you that your abilities due to your mutation are more powerful than what you now have or had. Just like you they take time to grow and mature" He looked down and continued "the problem is, Jean, that they are maturing way faster than what I had anticipated and I am afraid that you...that without the proper training they might....that you may not..."

"Be able to control it" she finished

He looked at her "Yes"

Jean closed her eyes "That it might gain control over me and I will not be able to do anything about it"

She heard the Professor sigh "Yes"

When she gathered enough courage to open her eyes she saw something that would have never expected to see, Charles Xavier was fighting back the tears, the mighty and always correct Professor X, her fearless protector was afraid for her life.

Jean knew what it meant, she was aware that the feeling she had had last night of drifting away to never come back was only a sweet warm up for what was coming, she was completely frightened of what could happen but she would not crumble down, not when there was still a possibility of turning the odds, if she was going down she might as well do it fighting.

"Well then" she said smiling "we have no time to waste"

Seeing her the Professor smiled too "We will start at once my dear"


	31. Leaving

**Peter Quill**

He was having a hard time in the morning, Rocket was being more insufferable than usual and all because the stupid trip.

"Oh it's fine" the raccoon began very early in the morning while having breakfast"why would I want to waste my time going on that stinky trip with idiotic humans"

"Hey!" Peter protested

"Ignore him Quill and he will eventually shut up" Drax recommended

"Whatever, I'll have more time to work on the ship" Rocket added

"If you do anything to my ship I'm going to cook you alive and feed you to the school tomorrow" Peter threatened

Before anyone could say another word Gamora appeared with her plate and sat down next to him, he was about to make a snarky comment when he noticed how tired she looked.

"Are you alright?" Drax asked her

The girl nodded slowly "I barely slept last night, Elektra woke me up in the middle of the night and asked me to sleep somewhere else"

"Where did you go? You look like crap" Rocket said

She glared at him "I went to the ship, I expected to find it covered and hidden, instead it was at plain sight and unlocked"

"What? I specifically checked twice and made sure it was well hidden" Peter said, the Professor had let them hide it in a big storage deposit and supposedly only the five of them knew where it was.

She crossed her arms "Well it was unlocked and uncovered, now who has been going to it?"

Even though it had been a question everyone in the table (including baby Groot) looked at Rocket.

"Don't look at me! Every day I lock and cover the damn ship" He yelled

"Well who the hell was it then?!" Peter demanded

"It wasn't me, Jackass!!"

"You are the only one who goes there!"

"And I cover it after I'm done!"

"Guys" Gamora began saying but her voice drowned between all the bickering

"Why are you always blaming me for everything?!"

"Because you are always guilty!"

"Me?!? Oh please give yourself some credit Quill, we wouldn't be in this situation if you had managed to do a proper landing when we arrived, who has been fixing the stupid ship all this time while you all go and play going to school?! You asshole"

"We wouldn't be in this stupid planet if you hadn't blown our cover when we tried to escape!"

"Why do you always bring that up?!?"

"You brought it up!!"

"SHUT UP" Gamora suddenly yelled "Stop fighting and behaving like children for once!"

Drax nodded in agreement "The last thing we need is to fight between ourselves"

"Rocket" Gamora called him calmly "is there any chance that by accident you might have forgotten to hide the ship?"

Rocket grunted "No"

Peter snorted "C'mon!"

Gamora rised her hand "You shut up"

"What did I do?!"

"I am trying to find out what happened and you fighting and insulting him won't help" she looked over at Rocket "the same goes for you"

"Fine!" Rocket agreed "but I'm saying the truth, we should investigate if some punk found it"

Peter had heard enough, he stood up and waved his hands in frustration "Oh really who could it be?"

"Haven't I said it enough? I. Have. No. Idea. But it wasn't me!"

"Really? Why do you always have to lie? Just accept it you don't need to create theories about someone finding it, just say that you forgot to cover it and leave it like that"

"But I didn't forget!"

Director Fury entered the room "The buses are already here, line up and be outside in 5 minutes" with that he left and Scott Summers alongside Steve Rogers began organizing the students.

Drax and Gamora also stood up, little Groot waved them goodbye

Drax looked over at Rocket "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

He snorted "And be pointed out? No thanks I'll leave that to you"

Peter sighed in exasperation, why did he have to be so insufferable?

Gamora waved at Groot and turning to Rocket she added "We won't be long, and just so you know we appreciate the fact that you've been fixing the ship, but you need to be more careful"

Even though her tone had been calm Rocket lost it "Well how about you fix it yourself? I'm tired of doing all the work and not being appreciated, so I'm just going to stay in bed all day long and leave a huge present on Star Lord's pillow.

Peter knew what he meant by present but before he could restart the fight Gamora pulled him towards the exit.

Once they were inside the bus  she sat down next to him while Drax sat alongside a nervous Kurt Wagner.

"I think he's telling the true" Drax told them from the other row

"But who was it then? If he didn't forget to hide the Milano that means someone else has been using it" Peter told him

Gamora sighed "It looked untouched to be honest, I think he forgot to cover it, either way there was no harm done so just shut up and let me sleep in peace"

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, Peter smiled, maybe his day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 

 **XXX**  
**Steve**

Fury had left him in charge of half the group, Natasha always teased him and called him by his "army" surname _Captain America_ , eventually all of their friends joined and so on till most of the school knew and called him like that, he never complained and to be honest he didn't mind.

Seeing the government building right ahead made him look around the bus and wonder if this was a difficult thing for them to do, Fury had been completely honest with him, this was to prove mutants and people with different abilities weren't dangerous, it sounded ridiculous for Steve to even have to prove things to other people, most of the students had had a hard time so far trying to be accepted, it wasn't their fault to have been born difference.

"What's the matter?" Bucky asked him

Steve shrugged "I'm worried we won't make a good impression, specially since Xavier isn't here"

Natasha, who was sitting behind them with Clint, peeked her head between their seats "Fury will handle it"

Bucky frowned "What do you mean with good impression?"

Natasha shared a brief glance with Steve, she also knew what was going on "Nothing" she told Bucky "Just smile and look pretty"

He rolled his eyes and she kissed his cheek.

Steve made everyone in the bus form a line and stand in formation in front of the building, he noticed not so far away a lot of reporters took pictures and recorded them. He looked over at the group Scott Summers was organizing, even though he couldn't see his eyes he knew the mutant was starting to feel worried aswell.

Fortunately Fury appeared and quickly led them inside, it was working hours but most of the people had stopped to watch them walk down the meeting room, in where they would hear a speech and give one too, at least that was the plan but Jean Grey, who was originally giving the speech was nowhere to be seen.

"Scott" he called his classmate, the boy looked over at him "where's Jean Grey?"

"Xavier only told me something had come up but that's all" he explained

"Who's giving the speech?"

"Me unless you want to do it"

Steve shook his head "Go ahead"

He worried about it though, it wasn't a secret that some students could become easily triggered but in any case Xavier would be able to calm them down, still if Jean Grey had had some kind of accident the others would freak out, after all she was the first mutant to join the Academy, if she couldn't control herself after all this years how was the Academy supposed to assure there weren't any threats concerning its students.  
If someone knew what happened it would probably be Loki, he hated to even think about asking him because he refused to take part in his game.  
Steve walked to Thor, who was absorbed in a conversation with his girlfriend Jane.

"Thor" he called the Asgardian

"Steve! Greetings" he said almost shouting

"Hello" Jane said shyly

Steve smiled politely to both of them "Thor can I speak to you privately"

He nodded "I'll be right back Jane"

Once they were a bit away from the groups he asked in almost a whisper "I need Loki's help, could you make him agree to tell me something?"

Thor's gaze darkened, he wasn't exactly proud of what his brother did "If you are really in need of course"

"Thank you"

With that he followed his friend though the crowd of students, finally Thor stopped seeing the Maximoff twins.

"Hello Wanda" he greeted her

She smiled politely "Thor"

"Have you seen Loki?"

Her smile disappeared "What do you mean? Isn't he with you?"

Thor shook his head "He said he was going to travel with you"

Carol Danvers frowned "He told us he was going on the bus with you"

Steve stepped in "He didn't, are you sure he wasn't in the bus?"

Pietro shook his head "He wasn't in ours"

"Who's in charge of your group?"

Peter Parker answered "Scott Summers"

Steve burrowed his frow "Maybe he was in Fury's bus"

Thor quickly began looking around "Vision!" He called

The humanoid approached them "Is there something wrong?"

Steve crossed his arms "You were in the bus with Fury, weren't you?"

"I was" He agreed

"Did you see Loki?" Wanda asked him

The two stared at each other for a few seconds until he finally answered "No"

Thor cursed in a foreign language while Wanda snorted "He said he was leaving"

Pietro stared at her in confusion "How would you know?"

Thor looked so hurt Steve regretted asking for his help, he knew no matter what his brother did, Thor would always care for him

"He told me, Pietro" the girl explained

"He did?" Thor asked

She looked down "I thought he wasn't serious, either way he promised not to leave just yet, I guess he didn't keep his word"

Her brother turned to her "Wait, first, why would he tell you instead of his own brother? And second what's all this crap about promises?"

Vision glanced at Steve "I should leave"

Before anyone could say anything else Fury instructed them to go inside the meeting room, Steve would have to deal with the Loki theme later, he helped his fellow students be seated and took his own assigned seat on the front row.  
It started with a politician congratulating the school for their extraordinary _inclusion,_ the way the man said it made him frown, there was complete silence in the whole place until he heard someone snort.  
After that Fury went on stage and apologized in the name of Professor X for not being able to attend and read a letter he sent, it was about how the Academy aimed to improve relations between different people and show how everyone deserves to be given the same opportunities, a roaring applause filled the room, finally Fury explained the programs in which the Academy enrolled its students and as an example of distinguished students he made everyone in the front row stand, Steve never liked attention but for the Academy's sake he stood up alongside Reed Richards, Stephen Strange, Bruce Banner, T'Challa, Sue Storm, Jane Foster, Tony Stark, Scott Lang, Scott Summers and the empty seat of Jean Grey.

Afterwards both Scott Summers and T'Challa went on stage to deliver their speeches, it ended with applauses and pictures from reporters and journalists.

As they left the building he realized there were more people staring at them, there was a small fence separating them from the street where people had gathered up, some carried signs and posters that read horrible things about them that Steve couldn't even imagine saying to anyone

He heard Peter Quill cursing at someone for having offended his friends, even Johnny Storm who loved making fun of Ben's condition had yelled back to someone.

"Get everyone inside" Fury ordered Scott and him while he tried to make people stand down with the help of some police men. Steve immediately started gathering everyone inside the buses. Once half the bus was filled he heard screams, people had begun to throw rocks and things at them, he needed to help them, quickly he saw Sam and Clint helping people inside the bus.

"We've got this!" Sam told him and with that Captain America went to defend the students knocking rocks from people's hands and even pushing them back.

That's when he heard the scream, he turned to see Pietro Maximoff kneeling on the floor covering his head, Steve ran to him, his sister knelt right next to him, he grit his teeth and when he moved his hand from his head Steve saw blood contrasting his almost white hair.

Not a second had passed when he thought time stopped, as in slow motion he saw Wanda's eyes red with anger

"STOP" He yelled and even tried to pull her down but she shoved him away with her energy making Steve lose balance. Next him he knew the same energy had sent the whole crowd flying back meters and meters away.  
The nearest trees had been ripped from the earth and a bit of the concrete floor had broken.

Next to him Carol Danvers covered her mouth in horror, Steve stood up slowly, an almost frightening silence had flooded the place, that's when he saw Wanda dropping on the ground knees first, almost hugging herself

Pietro stood up with a hand still on his head and went to his sister trying to comfort her.

Fury appeared with the politician by his side  
"Heavens" the man began saying "did she kill them?"

Before Fury could say anything Rogue stood up "They sure almost killed her brother"

"Stay out of this" Fury warned her with a calm voice, then turning to the politician he began "she only tried to defend herself, I am sure the people are alright"

"Alright?! For all we know she murdered them!" He yelled back

"Sir" Steve began "it was not on purpose, only recently she began to control her powers"

"I don't care! No one should be given special treatment when it comes to murder specially if that someone is a freak!"

"Sir!" Fury called him "may I remind you of your recent promises and words? You promised to protect this people aswell!"

"Protection? Do you want to talk about protection? because the only thing I am going to protect are normal people from you!" He turned to the police that were there "Take the girl"

"Wait" Steve began saying when a police officer  pushed him back

Pietro helped his sister up and lost balance himself with his wound still open, Wanda tried to pick him up herself and run away but an officer had already grabbed her by the hands, then the unthinkable happened, Rogue ran to them and touched the officer for a second, he cried and fell down, she too stumbled but Wanda helped her recover the balance

"Stay away" Wanda yelled and her energy returned to her palms

"Maximoff" Fury yelled "stand down, no one is blaming you"

"He is!" She pointed to the politician, bitter tears fell down her cheeks "he wants to lock me up"

The politician laughed "No I don't! I only want to protect you"

She grit her teeth "You want to get our vote, that's what this is all about, you are all the same, trying to make us feel like we are less when in truth you are only afraid, I can read your mind so don't even try to deny it"

Pietro finally stood up correctly and forcing a smirk he said "We'll leave now, don't worry"

Wanda turned to Rogue and she nodded too

"Anna!" Scott called her but it was to late, the three of them had already disappeared, Pietro's speed hadn't even left a trace.


	32. New plans

**Wanda**

It was starting to get dark, the three of them had been sitting outside a fast food restaurant for the past two hours, it was surprising that Rogue had decided to join them, she couldn't even remember having had a conversation with her, still the girl had helped them.

"So where are you going?" She suddenly asked her

Wanda shrugged "We really don't have a plan...I guess we might ask for Erik's help"

Rogue frowned "Magneto? So it's true then? I thought it was a rummor"

"Why?" Pietro asked

The girl arched her eyebrows "He is basically against everything the Professor says about mutants and normal people, so it's weird you got in because of him, but I guess it doesn't matter now"

Wanda looked down, Loki was supposed to get every piece of information he could but he had missed details... or had he kept them for himself? He wouldn't have done that...well he also had promised not to leave so she knew that it hadn't been the right call to trust him.  
"What about you?" She asked Rogue

"Honestly I have no idea, I don't even know why I attacked the police and came along with you...it's just that I thought people would treat us better since everyone respects Xavier but nothing has changed... doesn't matter now, I don't know why I'm telling you this in the first place, I should be going"

Pietro sighed "Anyway, thank you for what you did for us back there"

She shrugged "I didn't do it for you"

"Still, thanks"

The girl looked down awkwardly "So... you do know where this Magneto guy is, right?"

Wanda nodded "We do, good luck"

Rogue stood up "You too...see ya"

The twins watched her walk to the street and take a bus, once more it was only the two of them.  
Wanda went to her brother's side to check his head wound, thanks to his fast healing system the wound was completely closed.  
"You're fine, although you might want to take a shower, the blood ruined your silver hair"

He laughed "You admit it was perfect before"

She rolled her eyes "How is it possible that you got hit? Aren't you supposed to be faster than anyone?"

"I was facing the other way so it doesn't count"

"You mean you were staring at that Crystal girl, you know that's creepy right?"

Pietro looked offended "I wasn't staring! We were making eye contact, I saved her! You sound more bitter than usual"

Wanda sighed in defeat "My bad then, it's just that a few hours ago we belonged somewhere and now...we are stranded in the middle of nowhere, again"

Pietro stood up from his seat "We can go back if you'd like"

Her eyes twitched "what?"

"We might get arrested or something but we could apologize"

"Pietro are you crazy?!"

He smirked "Well then if you have finished stopped feeling sorry for yourself we should get going"

Wanda couldn't help to smile, he was right "I only hope Erik will let us join him"

* * *

 

  
**Jean**

Surprisingly enough she had felt much better after training with Professor X for a few hours, finally he called for a break.

Jean was still in bed although she had recovered her strength. He drank tea beside her and the two shared a comfortable silence.

"I am surprised of the work you have accomplished with Logan" he suddenly said "his mind is too complicated even for me"

She felt herself blushing "Thank you Professor and before anything else I want to apologize, I should have told you from the start but I was afraid he might leave... I only wanted to help him"

Charles patted her hand "I know that Jean, and I also knew about him before yesterday"

She went pale "How?"

"You might have to improve blocking visitors in your mind, I hope you can forgive me I was only concerned about your behavior" he explained

"Of course" she muttered, she felt like a complete idiot now for having given into Loki's bulling

"I have also spoken to him, he has agreed to stay for a while longer as a proper guest"

Jean couldn't help to smile and throw her arms around him "Thank you Professor!"

Charles laughed and hugged her back, they were suddenly interrupted by McCoy, he entered the room almost running  
"Charles you need to see this"

The Professor nodded "I'll be right there" then turning to her he smiled "I think it's all for the day"

Jean nodded and waited politely until they had left to stand up and go to her room after all she was still in pajamas, seeing the Academy completely empty made her remember the excursion and how she had to deliver her speech...well someone else must have done it, she took a shower and looked around for Logan, she found him sitting in the cafeteria area.

As soon as he saw her he stood up, Jean smirked "You're still here"

He smiled "Well this is better than the shack"

She laughed and looked at him, she noticed the way he looked at her was different, she felt a faint blush coming on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're better" Logan started saying "you had me worried last night"

"If it hadn't been for you Logan I'm not sure of what would have happened to me, thank you"

The two were interrupted by the sudden entrance of Director Fury, he looked frustrated and was almost out of breath  "Where's Xavier?" He asked

"I don't know" she answered

Fury shot a questioning glare at Logan before leaving the room again, in queue the students began to fill the cafeteria absorbed in their own conversations, Jubilee suddenly ran to hug her, Jean noticed her mascara was practically ruined and her favorite jacket had a mud stain

"Are you alright? What happened??"

The girl took a deep breath "They started yelling terrible things and some even attacked us, it was horrible Jean, thank God you weren't there"

"Is anyone hurt?"

Jubilee shook her head "Just a couple of bruises but nothing to worry about, although...a few left"

"Left?" She asked

"The twins... Maximoff I think it's their name and Anna"

"Rogue?"

Logan suddenly stepped in the conversation "Is she alright?"

Jubilee shot him a questioning look but answered "Yeah she's fine but she left with the twins"

Jean blinked a couple of times and turned to Logan "You know Rogue?"

Before he could answer they were interrupt by sudden angry yelling

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!?"

They turned to see Peter Quill confronting Rocket, the rest of the students also stared at the scene.

"I TOLD YOU SOMEONE ELSE HAD FOUND IT!' The raccoon yelled back

"AND I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON IT"

"I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING!"

Drax pulled Peter back to stop him from hurting Rocket  
"IT WAS ONE THING YOU PIECE OF SHIT, ONE THING!"

"SCREW YOU QUILL!!"

The green skin girl stood between the two of them and said something in a low voice that none of them could hear.

Finally Fury reappeared alongside Xavier and Hank McCoy and needless to hear them speak or use telepathy Jean understood everything had become more complicated.


End file.
